Total Endurance: Mt Everest
by CocoTheDreamer5454
Summary: This is Total Endurance: Mt. Everest. The shows of Endurance and Total Drama Island have teamed up to bring you the most thrilling show that brings you to the edge, and then pushes you off. Get ready for the best action YET.
1. Sign Up

NOTICE TO T.D.M Readers: To all the people that have been reading "Totally Dramatic Mansion", yes there will be indeed a sequel named "T.D.M: Locked In" which will be up soon. HOW EVER, I have been already getting people wanting to get into to "Total Endurance" I have decided to officially put it up. If I'm lucky, and have people, I'll have the first chapter up tonight! Wish me luck!

NON T.D.M READERS: This is Total Endurance: Mt. Everest. The shows of Endurance and Total Drama Island have teamed up to bring you the most thrilling show that brings you to the edge, and then pushes you off. Get ready for the best action YET.

-Coco

Name:

Gender:

Age: (12-16)

Stereotype:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes-

Everyday Wear:

Sleep Wear:

Swim Wear:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Bio:

Favorite Color: (Yellow, Blue, Green, Purple, Gray, Brown, Red, Orange)

Type of guy/girl he/she likes:

Phobias:

Conditions: (Fine, sick, bad ect.)

Where you want to go when you win:

I will accept ten guys, and ten girls, adding up to a total of 20. BE WARNED FOUR WILL LEAVE AMIDETLY. Do you have Endurance?


	2. Offical Promo

Total Endurance Trailer

The offical trailer which was released in Totally Dramatic Mansion, and yes, I know I said only 7, but I meant 8 (hey that's better chances for making it past the first round!)

_From the creator's of Total Drama Island…_

The T.D.I logo is shown.

_And Endurance…_

The Endurance logo is shown.

_Brings you…_

The screen goes black.

_Total Endurance: Mt. Everest_

The Total Endurance logo is shown (the old Endurance logo with "Total" at the top.

_This time, the game is completely different from before…_

Show's random places.

_And the challenges will be twice as rough…_

Shows random people crying.

_What will happen as two completely different shows combine? Everything and anything._

_Total Enduacne, coming soon…_

There will be 8 teams:

Blue

Green

Purple

Orange

Brown

Red

Yellow

And…

Gray.


	3. Offical Contestants

Participant List: So Far

10 guys. 9 Girls.

ALSO THERE IS A WEB SITE NOW BASED ON THE STORY, which is NOT finished.

.com

See you there!

Also I'll need hair color and eye color pm tht to me AND WHO IT IS!!! The mystery girl is a SECRET!

Guys:

Name: Steve Daniels

Gender: Male

Age: 15 ½

Stereotype: Snow border

Likes: Women, candy, snowboarding, and friends that know how to laugh

Dislikes: strict people policemen and mice

Clothes: jackets and jeans (hates coats)

Everyday wear: A white tony hawk t shirt with a hawk in the middle, a blue  
stripped jacket over the t-shirt with a long jacket with blue and white  
stripes over it and dark blue jeans, black and white shoes, with goggles on  
his hair.

Sleep wear: White under shirt and boxers.

Swim wear: Black trunks with a flame on the side of the left.

Attitude: He never puts down a smile, never gets angry.

Hobbies: likes to play basketball, swim and in winter snowboarding.

Bio: Always wants to have fun hoping, every day is a new adventure and always  
likes when he goes to parties most of the time he goes he likes to do stand up  
which he is a great hit and he has no idea what anything is. He isn't really  
the smartest but when it comes to sports he knows a lot.

Name: Topher Jesson

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Stereotype: The ladies man

Likes: Girls

Dislikes: Stalkers and Snobs

Clothes-

Everyday Wear: Blue jeans, white "hooters" t-shirt and black converse.

Sleep Wear: red plaid boxers.

Swim Wear: red trunks.

Attitude: He is a sweet talker. He is not a jerk, just a little ignorant on a  
girl's feelings. He is a "C" and "B" student but he is more focused on girls.

Hobbies: He enjoys sports and video games.

Bio: When he was in 8th grade, he thought he was in love. But the little b*tch  
cheated on him with a football player! He is not bitter but try's to find the  
perfect girl. Good home life and childhood.

Name: Muta Houhan

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Stereotype: The Untalented Stuntman

Likes: Stunts, but not EXTREME stunts

Dislikes: EXTREME stunts

Clothes-

Everyday Wear: Motorcycle jacket, blue jeans, Nike black sneakers, and elbow  
and wrist bands on both elbows

Sleep Wear: Yellow tight pants with palm trees

Swim Wear: Light blue swim trunks

Attitude: Fairly well

Hobbies: Meditate

Bio: He loves to do stunts, but sucks at them so much. He usually gets  
injured, and can't even drive a car to the right path. Although, his head is  
in the game and so is his heart. He is also a bad jock, gets injured  
sometimes, and is a loner. He has been doing stunts since 12.

Name: Vince Unsion

Gender: Male

Age: 16 (karma's twin)

Stereotype: The quiet and shy hot guy.

Likes: Reading, piercing himself and others

Dislikes: Girly girls, loud people.

Clothes-

Everyday Wear: Dark skinnies and a light blue v neck.

Sleep Wear: sleeps in blue boxers

Swim Wear: White trunks.

Hair/Body: He has a gorgeous face and he also has cool hair. His bangs are  
bleach blonde but the rest is black and blue, carefully teased (like J-Rocker  
hair) he also has multiple piercings and a tattoo of a dragon on his back.

Attitude: Stands up for himself and what he believes in. Quiet, always  
looking for that one special girl. Completely opposite from Karma.

Hobbies: Piercing himself and others. Works with his sister in a tattoo/  
piercings store.

Bio: *Read Karma's*

Name: Walter Svets

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Stereotype: Shy Sarcastic Kid

Likes: Comics, games, animals, tinkering, swimming, useless trivia, coming  
up up with simple and/or inventive solutions to problems, but they tend to  
blow up in his face.

Dislikes: Bossy people, peer pressure, small dogs(they tend to dislike him  
and bite him), humming birds(they also dislike him).

Clothes  
Everyday Wear: Blue cargo shorts, a white shirt, and an open blue hawaiian  
shirt. Brown shoes, and sunglasses that are constantly resting on his head,  
but he rarely pulls them down over his eyes. If he can gain some confidence  
he'll start pulling them down over his eyes more, like when he's tinkering or  
working on a challenge. On his left wrist is a digital watch that has several  
different features like a calculator on it.

Sleep Wear: Blue PJ's with blue house shoes.

Swim Wear: Blue trunks, he keeps on his sunglasses and waterproof watch.

Attitude: Shy, nervous around people. When he is bored he can get a little  
hyper and obnoxious, also he can be a little paranoid. He is also known to  
have a sarcastic tongue at times. If he can make a few friends and maybe get a  
girlfriend he could come out of his shell and be a little friendlier and more  
confident. He has a big heart and doesn't like seeing others hurt or suffering  
and tries to help them. He will stand up for himself if absolutely necessary,  
but he'd rather avoid confrontations(back down) because of his low  
confidence. He's more ready to defend someone though, because he would feel  
guilty if they were hurt, even if he wasn't involved. If he is in a group  
where no one steps up and leads the team to try to win(and basically no one is  
trying), he will try to lead them to victory(he doesn't want to lose), but  
the second someone else wants to take charge he will gladly give up  
control(doesn't want the responsibility). He can be a little nerdy, but not  
a full on nerd, and he can scare people off when he talks about video games or  
comics. Sometimes when he's working on a project or figuring something out  
he'll start talking to himself, and he is a bit of a scatterbrain,  
forgetting little things.

Hobbies: Tinkering, video games and comics, swimming.

Bio: Walter has always had low confidence and low self esteem. He has few  
friends because he is seen as a nerd, but he only is slightly nerdy. His  
parents have always payed more attention to his younger sisters, contributing  
to his low self esteem. He also fights a lot with his dad over almost  
everything, they just have never gotten along. His grandparents are more like  
his real parents. His grandma is always worrying about him, but his grandpa  
teaches him things his dad doesn't and tells him cool stories. He even gave  
Walter the Swiss Army Knife that would become his most prized possession.

Name: Mark Garrison

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Stereotype: Party Dude

Likes: He likes partying, skateboarding, hanging out with his friends,  
stunts, and helping people. He also has a secret love of comics and video  
games(see bio)

Dislikes: He dislikes people who hurt others or take advantage of them, but  
he often doesn't recognize when they do it to him.

Clothes  
Everyday Wear: Ripped blue jean shorts, a red hoodie with the sleeves cut  
into short sleeves, sandals, and his lucky blue hat twisted backwards(see  
bio).

Sleep Wear: Red robe.

Swim Wear: Red Trunks, he keeps his hat on.

Attitude: Mark likes to hang out and just have a good time. He has one of  
those likable personalities where he can get along with most anyone easily.  
He likes helping people if he can, even taking on a mentor or older brother  
role to younger kids at school. He's open to trying a lot of things, but  
draws a line when it gets stupid or harmful. He can be a bit gullible, always  
wanting to believe in the best of people, but some people take advantage of  
this. He has a hard time holding a grudge. He is decently intelligent, but  
still not the sharpest knife in the drawer, being a little naïve at times,  
always wanting to believe in the best in people. He can get a little nervous  
around girls.

Hobbies: Skateboarding, pulling off cool stunts.

Bio: When Mark was younger he was a nerd, playing video games, reading  
comics, and doing other nerd things all day. His parents, worried he would  
never have any friends, signed him up for swimming lessons, a safe non-violent  
activity, to help him meet other kids. Unfortunately the instructor didn't  
care to much about his job or the kids, and Mark almost drowned as a result of  
it. He has been scared of swimming ever since. After that he went through life  
making a hand full of friends(other nerds), but one by one they all moved  
away. When his high school year rolled around he was tired of having no  
friends so he decided to make some. He hid his nerd status and started talking  
with other kids, eventually getting invited to a party. While there he was  
just about to leave, a little bit scared by it, when everyone started whining  
about something. It turned out that a kid was going to swing from a rope on a  
tree twenty feet up, over a wall, and onto the neighbors trampoline, but he  
chickened out. Mark was leaving, the exit being by this commotion, when  
someone mistook it for him volunteering. He was going to back out but everyone  
started cheering him on, and before he knew it he was swinging across and  
bouncing off a trampoline. After that he was invited to many parties, making  
lots of friends, and transforming into the party boy his is today(he also kept  
the hat he wore that night as his lucky hat). He desperatly hides the fact he  
used to be a nerd, worried that no one would like him anymore. These days he  
tries to act like a mentor/older brother to younger kids in school, trying to  
help them fit in.

Name: Aaron Slant

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Resident Expert

Likes: Victory, Endurance

Dislikes: Defeat, People who talk to him when he has no desire to talk back

Clothes-

Everyday Wear: Red Collared Sweater, Jeans, Tennis Shoes

Sleep Wear: A Blue Shirt with the Word Chicago written on It, Black  
Sweatpants

Swim Wear: Black Swim Trunks with Gold Fire on them

Attitude: His Mind is Always on the Game

Hobbies: Helping his friends plot to take over the world, I mean, um...

You didn't see that.

Bio: Aaron was born to work for his best. His athletic skills left  
something to be desired, so he trained his body and became an anti-obesity  
piece. His brain was incredibly powerful, but he lacked focus. That got fixed  
too. All in all he's the best the world has to offer, but he'd much rather  
prefer to be a normal person. Will he hold back? Probably not.

Troy Winers

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Awesome Writer

Likes: Comics, sports, relaxing with friends, people who are different

Dislikes: snobs, being the same, copycats.

Clothes-

Everyday Wear: Teal long sleeve shirt, long dark blue jeans, black hair that's  
messy and covers eyes, wearing a teal headband and black wristbands, gold  
necklace.

Sleep Wear: all black pajamas

Swim Wear: teal trunks, waterproof wristbands and headband.

Attitude: Creative, thinks differently from everyone else, sees the opposite  
side of everything.

Hobbies: Tory writes comic books, which have been great sellers. But he's not  
scrawny and weak, he's actually very active and well-built. This comes from  
years of hiking in the woods to get inspirations for stories.

Bio: Troy's comic series, "LazyAwesomeNinja" has been a hit in his city, but  
some people say its a waste of time and that he should focus on an athletic  
career. But he says its his choice, and that being a jock is overrated.

Note: Sorry, I can't see a guy with the name "Tory" so I changed it to "Troy" sorry.

Name: Nick Georgenss  
Gender: Male  
Age: 12  
Stereotype: The Goth  
Likes: Lots of Goth things  
Dislikes: Bees  
Clothes-

Everyday wear: A long sleeved shirt with Gwen's face on it, black jeans, face make up.  
Sleep Wear: Wii Underwear  
Attitude: Nice, short tempered.  
Hobbies: Watching TV, playing video games, and most of all, food, and playing  
his laptop. *Nick will bring his laptop when its break time*  
Bio: Nick is a nice short tempered 12 year old who loves Gwen.  
In his Michigan Home, he likes to play his Wii, and go on his Youtube.  
He might be 4'7, but he is 12!

Name: Adam Yourbut (editor: feel sorry for this guy)

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Stereotype: The Sensitive Political Guy

Likes: politics, video games, surfing the web, fast food

Dislikes: running, living without his internet, his cousin Carly.

Clothes-

Everyday Wear: red long sleeved thermalshirth with "Hollister Co" written on  
it in white letters, blue jeans, glasses and blue braces

Sleep Wear: red boxer briefs and a white t-shirt

Swim Wear: blue swim trunks

Attitude: Outgoing, but Sensitive, very kind, makes lots of friends

Hobbies: reading, writing, playing video games, swimming, politics

Bio: Adam is a thirteen year old Canadian boy. Born in America, Adam  
attended private school practically since his school life began. After being  
bullied to extreme points, he was pulled out in seventh grade and now attends  
a public school. Struggling to master the teen world, he fits in fairly well  
and has made his way through by wearing Hollister brand clothing. He has an  
IQ of 129, which is Superior. After his dad's job was transferred to Canada,  
he was forced to move there, too. Adam is outgoing, but is very sensitive at  
times. He thinks with is brains and politcal strategic knowledge, he can do  
anything. He is a bit scarred by his former bullies and cannot stand up for  
himself. He is the starting center on his eighth grade football team,  
nicknamed "Pancake"

Girl:

Name: Ashlynn Hughes

Gender: female

Age: 15

Stereotype: the beautiful, rich mean girl.

Likes: Herself, mirrors, her nails, pink, Heather (her idol), Twilight.

Dislikes: Ugly people, Goth people, Gangster people, bulls

Clothes-

Everyday Wear: Pink tube top and white shorts with pink pumps

Sleep Wear: Yellow shirt with pink shorts and pink slippers

Swim Wear: Pink bikini

Attitude: Mean, Stuck up

Hobbies: Cheerleading, Dancing, Tennis, Gymnastics.

Bio: She lives in L.A in a big mansion. She has a lot of nannies because her  
mom and dad never pay attention to her.  
She's really sad because her boyfriend got shot and grandparents are  
dead. She was a fat ugly geek until a boy  
asked her out on a date and she got plastic surgery. After the plastic  
surgery she's been really stuck up.

Name: Karma Unsion

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Stereotype: The rebellious girl.

Likes: Body art, causing trouble, partying, hot boys

Dislikes: Girly girls, jocks.

Clothes-

Everyday Wear: Tight red mini dress

Sleep Wear: Hot red tank and pajama shorts.

Swim Wear: Plain white bikini

Hair/Body: She has half black and half blonde hair that's perfectly teased and  
styled. She also has multiple face piercings and a tattoo of a dragon across  
her back

Attitude: Tough, flirtatious, loves to have fun and win.

Hobbies: Tattoo artist.

Bio: She has a twin brother, Vince. Their parents were sick and so they moved  
out and now live alone.

Name: Marine Lawson

Gender: Girl

Age: 16

Stereotype: The artist with slight anger issues.

Likes: Painting, art, colors, animals.

Dislikes: Her stupid brothers, dullness, rain.

Clothes-

Everyday Wear: pastel green tight t-shirt with colorful overlapping squares,  
Dark skinny jeans, Pink high-tops

Sleep Wear: Oversized red tee with green and blue sweatpants and bunny  
slippers

Swim Wear: White bikini with splashes of color.

Attitude: Funny, smart and creative, but when you get her mad, she'll blow  
up.

Hobbies: Painting, art, reading

Bio: She discovered painting when she was 4 in preschool (fingerpainting) and  
since then, she's been attached to her easel/sketchbook/piece of paper. She's  
always had slight anger issues, being if you make her mad, she'll throw a  
tamper tantrum.

Name: Ciara Gales

Gender: Female

Age: (12-16) 16

Stereotype: Juvie Girl/Singer

Likes: Singing, writing, stealing, and fighting.

Dislikes: Snobs, bullies (she only bullies mean people), and backstabbing  
users.

Clothes-

Everyday Wear: Black tank-top, red jacket, blue jeans, and black tennis  
shoes.

Sleep Wear: Black shirt and white pants.

Swim Wear: Black bikini.

Attitude: Distant but friendly, she'll be friends with anyone who likes her.

Hobbies: Singing, stealing from those she hates, and listening to punk rock.

Bio: Ciara's life wasn't the best. Her dad was a gang leader and trained her  
but one night he got drunk and killed Ciara's mom who was a musician. Ciara,  
thirteen at the time, swore revenge and a few months later after forming her  
own gang she killed him though she didn't intend to. She was sent to junvie  
but she busted out and has lived on the streets ever since. She's very  
athletic and tough and thinks that if she tries hard enough, she can win.

Name: Malina Ramirez

Gender: female

Age: 16

Stereotype: Hispanic Beauty

Description: Tall and skinny, very "blessed", she's hispanic so she's has a  
beautiful tanned skin all year round. Chocalate brown eyes.

Likes: her heritage, her looks, shopping and soccer

Dislikes: Strange people and thugs (editor: Really, you seem pretty strange)

Clothes-

Everyday Wear: red satin corset with black capris and black wedges. you can  
also see her Belly button ring

Sleep Wear: Very unsexy flannel nightgown(how ironic)

Swim Wear: White bikini with cherry's all over it

Attitude: Prefers to be left alone but will socialize. She isn't mean to  
people on purpose but if you cross her she will get in your face and insult  
you faster than you can say "my clothes aren't ugly!" She's not a B*TCH, just  
doesn't take crap. Street smart but not school smart.

Hobbies: shopping, and playing soccer.

Bio: Malina grew up in a strict Catholic family, she was always the innocent  
girl and grew up on a nice street. When she was 11 her dad got layed off so  
they had to move to a Bad neighbor hood. She quickly learned that you had to  
be tough to survive. So now you don't mess with her and she is as innocent as  
Pamela Anderson. Although her one therapy is soccer, she's on her school's  
team and they were district champs.

Name: Lauren Russ

Descrpition: Has blonde hair with green highlights, has crystal blue  
eyes, pale skin, and average height. Also skinny

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Stereotype: Rocker chic/Singer

Likes: Twilight, Hot Topic, Music, Singing, and Paramore

Dislikes: Her annoying family, sexists, and gross food!  
Hair: Black highlighted red

Clothes-

Everyday Wear: A black shirt that says 'Bring it on!' on it, black tight jeans  
and black converse

Sleep Wear: Black tee that says Rock out Loud and sweatpants

Swim Wear: A black bikini with skulls

Attitude: She is a tough chic that doesn't take anyone else's crap. She is  
competitive but a great friend. In fact she's probably the only person you could  
trust with your life. Just don't make her angry.

Hobbies: Singing and rocking out

Bio: Lauren lived in London until she was 8 and moved to New York City. She  
joined the school of Rock and is in a band called "The Untouchables". Her  
parents are totally fine with what she doe and Lauren hopes to one day be  
famous. Then she'll help kids all over the world follow their dreams!

Name: Julie Roseta

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Stereotype: Nice Popular Girl

Looks: Tan and lean, around 5'6", amber eyes, golden brown wavy hair that is  
mid-back length, part of hair covers right side of face completely.

Likes: A good challenge, her friends, swimming, and other sports.

Dislikes: People who b*tch about everything, spoiled brats, lazy bums,  
belittlers, stereotypes and usage of them.

Clothes-

Everyday Wear: brown spaghetti strap top with white ovals on it, stone  
colored short shorts, tan sneakers. She has a lavender colored sports watch on  
her left wrist.

Sleep Wear: White spaghetti strap top with gold dots on it, dark blue boxer  
length, but semi-tight, shorts.

Swim Wear: Light green bikini that has white hibiscus flowers as a pattern on  
the top and bottom.

Attitude: Very friendly to everyone, can easily get on someone's good side.  
An excellent actress, she can get on the good side of someone she hates and  
come out alright. Will stand up for self, explosively when needed, and make  
people see the errors of their ways. Can also think quickly, but sometimes  
rashly. In a heartbeat, she will turn into the exact opposite of what she is  
normally like when she wants to. She is still learning in terms of street  
smarts, but she excels in school smarts and sports. Doesn't believe in  
stereotypes, being a stereotype breaker herself. More info in bio.

Hobbies: Took gymnastics and was on a basketball team for a time, swims on  
her school's swim team now.

Bio: Coming from a stable family, her parents (mainly her mom) have always  
pressured her into doing her best in school. As a result of doing her best at  
school, she had become isolated and cynical to others. After most of her  
friends deserted her for being cynical and mean, she decided to turn her life  
around. She updated her looks and bought in style clothes and even got a new  
attitude and lost some weight (she was bordering on overweight in the past).  
As a result, she got her old friends back and more new ones. Her brother never  
lets her live down her past days of being the reject she was, and as a result,  
she developed empathy and sympathy for others who are just like her past self,  
and that's where she gets her generous personality. If not for that, she  
could've become a mean spoiled brat.

Name: Kayla Alycak

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Stereotype: Skate Punk

Likes: Music, skateboarding, extreme stunts, horror flicks, and reading.

Dislikes: Snobs, jerks.

Hair: Black

Clothes-

Everyday Wear: Black tank top, purple jacket with sleeves ripped off, black  
jeans, combat boots, baseball cap sideways.

Sleep Wear: Purple nightgown or a bra and black shorts.

Swim Wear: Two piece purple bikini.

Attitude: Sarcastic and glares at anyone who ticks her off. She does well with  
people as long as they aren't mean to her. If she gets really mad, she'll punch  
a nearby wall and possibly make a hole in it.

Hobbies: Skateboarding, playing the electric guitar.

Bio: Kayla was born in Indiana and has 2 brothers. She got interested in  
skateboarding when she was is really rich but doesn't act like it. She is  
really strong if you get her mad. She gets extremely hyper if you give her  
sugar.

Name:Kabran Holler

Age: 17

Gender:female

Stereotype:emo/skater

Personality:Funny, (can easily crack jokes, talk smack, and comebacks) really  
nice if your nice to her, but if your not watch out, Friends with everyone,  
and kind of mysterious. Does not like being told what to do! Is a Christian!  
She also hunts, and sings and plays the Oboe! She also is deeply in love with  
music! Serious prankster, she has even gone to jail a few times for some  
harmless pranks. Her friends bailed her out though.

Body Type:short, curvy, not a stick, not fat

Skin Color:white but has good tan

Hair: Straight blonde hair, with blue highlights and pink tips, goes little  
past her mid back, Hair is down. And it is angle cut so she has her left eye  
is covered with her bangs!

Eye Color: Dark brown

Height:5 ft

Weight:100lbs

Clothing-

Normal Attire: A camouflage tight baby-tee, jeans that have holes and red and  
black spray-paint on them, and skater shoes that are black and red plaid, one  
lace is correct the other is backwards(the bow is at the bottom!) She also has  
two eyebrow piercings on her right eyebrow. They go small to large.

Pajamas: Camoflauge cheer leading shorts, a extremely tight whte t-shirt that  
in neon green letters say nighty night, i'll bite. all hair except bangs is up  
when she sleeps

Bathing Suit: Dark purple bikini with neon green alphabet letter all over the  
two pieces

Likes: Hunting, meat (could never be a vegetarian) music, playing oboe,  
singing, acting, skateboarding, and using spray paint to do graffiti on  
things

History: Her dad was killed in a train wreck when she was 10 and, now  
her mom avoids the subject. Not to mention she got married to a real jerk, and  
doesn't like her, is abusive, and keeps threatening to send her to military  
school, oh and to make matters worst her moms pregnant(with twins, and wants  
an abortion)


	4. Hang Ten Part 1

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 1: Hang Ten

OK SORRY FOR REPOSTING THIS BUT FOR SOME REASON IT WON'T SHOW MY SITE NAME!!! CHECK OUT MY PAGE (like the page for coci-hang-ten5454) to see the link!!! SORRY!!!

Viewer's Pov

We see Coco Daman, standing at base camp one on mount Everest, holding a microphone. He's wearing a huge jacket and ski glasses.

"Hello viewers!" He screams. "Welcome to Total Endurance!!! Mount Everest!" then the scene switches to Hawaii.

We see Coco standing on a rock, in his normal clothes.

"My name is Coco Daman. I was in Total Drama World, and Totally Dramatic Mansion. There will be a sequel to T.D.M, but I can't tell yeah what is going to happen. That will premire halfway through this season. The T.V. shows of Total Drama Island have teamed up with the biggest reality show around for kids, Endurance. As you know, in Total Drama Action, and Endurance Hawaii, we've already been here. We told them that were having the elimination round here, then sailing to Guam. So if they seemed pissed off when were going to the world's largest mountain, that's why. We have selected 19 teens, and one mystery girl, to finish make this season are best! These kids are something, we just don't know what! Also, check out .com for more info, on the contestants, teams, and challenges. Also, any information on Endurance, and my blog are there to. So let's meet the cast as they arrive!"

The scene switches to a boat. We see 19 different kids on the boat, sitting, talking, all with serious looks on there faces. Then the camera zoom's in on a boy, with dark black hair, and wearing a Gwen shirt and black jeans.

"_My name is Nick. I'm 12 years old and from Michigan. The first thing I do if I win is move out of the crappy state"_

A/N: I know this might not how you like it, like where there from or hair, but oh well.

Then the camera zooms on to a girl with piercings all over her face, and half black, half blond hair.

"_Watch your backs, because Karma's here to win. I'm 16, in my prime, and me and my brother Vince will win this for are family, are what's left of it."_

Then the camera zooms onto a boy, with piercings all over his face, and with blond bangs and black and blue hair.

"_The names Vince, live and learn it. I'm here for one reason, and that is to win."_

The camera then zooms unto a pretty blond haired girl.

"_Hey! Ashlynn in the house! I'm sexy, strong, and ready to win this!"_

Then the camera zooms onto a kid who looks kind of fat, and looks like a geek.

"_My name is Araon and I'm ready to take over the world! Um, I mean… win?"_

The camera zooms onto a Hispanic looking girl, with a belly button ring.

"_Hey, Malina's my name, and winnings my game! Nothing's going to stop me!"_

Then a man comes up on the ship's deck.

"Ok kids, we've docked!" He shouts. Everyone runs to the shore.

"Hello." Coco says greeting them.

"Hey." The girl named Marine calls back.

"As you know, this is Endurance. Four people will be leaving. But before that, so the viewers know, the reason they don't have there stuff is because there going to Guam, not staying here."

Coco winks to the camera.

Confessional:

"He's up to something…" the girl named Ciara says."

Hawaii:

"Anyway" Coco says "Get to know each other, because some of you won't be staying for the next round."

Right part of the Island:

"Man this sucks!" Karma shouts throwing a rock into the ocean.

"Take a chill pill."Ashlynn says doing her nails.

"Come on guys, we only have a little while! Let's make the best of it!" Julie said.

"Oh look who's talking. You flirted with everybody so far." Ciara said.

"WHAT?" Julie said. "How dare you!"

"Oh, hi I'm Julie!" Ciara say's imitating you.

"Well fine then, be a rejected." Julie says.

"See, were cool. There losers." Ashlynn says finishing up.

"Are you kidding me?" Kayla say's joining the argument. "Come on guys, get along! This is a waste of are time!"

"Seriously, this is stupid." Kabran says "You guys have got to stop being stuck up, it's just a game show." She says pointing at Ashlynn.

Confessional:

"Right now there are two sides." Ashlynn says. "The cool side, me, Julie, Lauren, Malina, and Marine. Then the losers are Karma, Ciara, Kabran, Kayla. I wonder who that mystery girl is."

End of Confessional:

Left part of the Island:

Confessional:

"So far" Troy says "The guys are pretty close. Were a lot better off then the girls.

End of confessional:

"Dude!" Mark yells "Catch!" he yells again as he throws the foot ball towards Muta. Muta jumps out of a tree a tree and catches it, but then sprains his knee.

"Ouch!" Muta shouts.

"You sure you're a stunt devil?" Araon asks.

"I am… just not a very good one…" Muta says getting up.

"Man…" Steve says "I wish we were on a mountain…" Steve says.

"Why?" Thopher asks.

"Cause I could shred some snow." Steve says to him.

"That's dumb." Thopher says, walking away.

"What did I do?" Steve asks Nick.

"He's like that to everyone, don't take it personally." Nick says back.

"So… you like Gwen?" He asks Nick.

"By now my sister has started a fight." Vince says to himself.

"Dude" Mark says walking over to him. "Everyone likes you, why are you so distant?"

Vince walks away.

"O…k….then…" Mark says as he goes back to playing foot ball.

"This is point less." Araon says to him self. "Were all going to be enemies in the end."

"Sad but true…" Troy says.

An alarm goes off and all of the teen go to the center of the island.

"Had fun?" Coco asks as they arrive. No one answers.

"Good, because four are about to leave."

OK I'm so sorry if it sucks, but it's like 900 hundred words, so please don't be disappointed, and if your character didn't come out right, sorry!!!! Please no complaints. I don't know if I'll update again today but I'll try. Also check out the sit .com!!!


	5. Hang Ten Part 2

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 1: Hang Ten

Thanks for checking on the site so far! WHOOO!!!

"Follow me." Coco say's as the 19 teens follow him. He leads them to a beach front, where a steel structure stands in front of them.

"Whoa…" Muta whispers…

"Never done anything this extreme?" Walter asks.

"Not in my dreams…" he answers.

"Welcome to the hang ten challenge!" Coco says pointing to the structure. "As you can see, the structure is like a bridge. Hanging from the top of it is a huge rope. You will start at the bottem on the rope, at the platform. After I say go, the rope will go higher and higher until it is almost to the top of the structure, 30 ft up. The idea is that you either hang there and wait for 2 other people to drop out, or, as you see, there are rings hanging on each rope, ten exactly. Collect 1 from each rope, making the total ten, and you get the spot. Got it?"

Everyone has there jaw dropped.

"Ok then. Dude's your up!" Coco tells them.

Confessional:

"I'm the youngest here so… I think I'm gone." Nick says to the camera.

End of confessional:

Each of the boys take there spots while the girl's sit on the beach waiting.

"Coco, I want to know something!" Adam shouts.

"Yeah?" he asks back.

"Are you insane?" he asks.

"GO!"

The ropes start rising. Adam, Topher, and Nick are already struggling to hold on, as, they weren't ready. Araon is starting to slip.

"Come on you guys you can make it!" Julie shouts towards them.

"Escepisally Topher…" Ashlynn says starring at them.

2:00 minutes later…

"And Nick starts try to collect them!"

Nick starts climbing on different ropes, starting from the last one on the left.

"Way to go nick!" Ciria shouts.

"Dweeb…" Julie says to her.

Confessionl:

"For a 12 year old, that is amazing! None of the other guy's tried that!" Ciria says. "He could be a strong partner."

Nick is about to go to the last one but then he slips and almost falls of.

"Hold on dude!" Coco shouts at him.

Nick try's to hold on, but then slips, and falls onto the next rope, grabbing the last one before he falls.

"Oh my god…" All the girls say at once. Nick makes his way back to shore.

"I was so close!" He shouts.

"You won!" Coco tells him "You grabbed the last one!"

"I did? I did! I'm in? I'M IN!!!"

"That's on strong little kid…" Kayla says.

Topher try's to show off and trys to do the same thing, but on the way to the third one, he falls on the roof, kicking Walter on the head, knocking him into the water.

"Sorry…" Topher says to him.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Walter says shouting at him as he goes back to the shore.

"Wimp…" Karma says as he gets on shore.

"And Walter is out!" Coco shouts "Who will go next?"

"Only one more person dudes!" Mark shouts.

5:00 minutes into the challenge…

"And no one has even budged an inch!" Coco says.

All the sudden Araon starts to slide down.

"No!" Araon shouts.

"Just relax!" Nick calls from the shore.

Araon is about to fall off, but then he kicks Adam in the hit, making him fall off.

"And Adam is out! Congrats Araon, Nick, Mark, Muta, Troy, Steve, Vince, and Topher. You are the official contestants for T.E! You can fall into the water any time now." Coco tells them

No one goes.

"You don't beleive me do you…" he says to him self.

Confessional:

Walter: I was doing fine until Topher kicked me, but it was an accidents, and I guess luck wasn't on my side."

Adam: Araon is a evil little jerk, who just couldn't admit it was his time to go. He's related to Rex I bet.

End of Confessional:

"Again, congrats to the boys." Coco says. "But now it's time for the girls."

Karma looks at Ashlynn, as she looks at her, and the both keep contact for seconds.

"Guys! Get up her!" Julie shouts at her, as they were about to begin.

"Ready… GO!" Coco shouts.

To go the official Total Endurance website click here.


	6. Hang Ten Part 3

Total Endurance

Episode 1: Hang Ten

Ok so my computer is broken, I'm using a friend's, don't know when I'll be able to update next. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS SERIES!!!

"WAIT!" a voice is heard from the distance.

"Um…" Coco says. "Who is that?"

A 14 year old boy emerges from the beach.

"Hey" he says "I'm Jordon. I'm the mystery person." He says to everyone.

"You're a girl?" Ashlynn asks disgusted.

"No…" he says.

"Um, hold on." Coco says taking out his cell phone. He starts talking to him. "Hello? Yeah, it's Coco. I thought the mystery person was a girl, not a dude… oh… that was a joke… he looks like a girl? I don't see it- oh now I see it! So were screwed? That's what I thought…" he hangs up. "O…k… then. Well I guess Jordon is going to be the extra contestant… so get up there!"

Jordon goes up with all the other girls.

"Ready… GO!"

It starts to rise towards the top.

"Come on Ashlynn, you can do it!" Topher shouts towards her.

Confessional:

"God." Mark starts "Topher's a flirt, and an idiot. I see him getting kicked off pretty soon."

End of confessional:

All of the girl's are holding on, including Jordon.

"Ashlynn, Julie, and Marine, your wimps!" Karma shouts at them.

"Oh, and your so cool, with your stupid fake piercing?" Marine shouts at them.

"Oh that's it…" Ciria says to Karma. "Let's show them how it's done!"

They start climbing to different ropes, collecting the rings. The both get ten.

"Nice job!" Coco tells them as they get to shore.

Confessional:

"There strong, hot, in it to win it, and hot…" Topher says drifting off into space. "I've always had a thing for punks."

End of Confessional:

"Hm." Ashlynn says as she watches them become safe.

"What, too chicken?" Karma asks them. Ciria and her start making chicken noises.

"No… I just don't want to break a nail." She responds

...

"Ok then…" Coco says wondering how dumb she is. "Anyway, congrats, it's been 3 minutes.

"Can someone fall already?" Ashlynn asks. "My arms hurt…"

"Why don't you fall then?" Kayla asks.

"Yeah, and get my clothes wet? Don't think so." She says.

Confessional:

"Wow…" Kayla says to the camera.

End of confessional:

Some one hits the water.

"And Jordon is out!"

"What?" All the guys ask.

"Dude, my ropes just like shot up! It vanished!" Jordon said.

"Right…" Coco said.

Confessional:

"He was telling the truth but, oh well. I cheated him out. But could you really imagine two guys on the same team?" Coco asks. "Wouldn't that seem gay?"

End of confessional:

"I… can't take it any more…" Malina moans. She slips, and fall's into the water.

"Ouch." Coco says. "And it's over!!!"

"YEAH!" All the girls shout; dropping into the water, accept Ashlynn.

"I'm not coming down!" She shouts. Kayla pulls her rope and she falls in.

Confessional:

"I don't know what the hell happened. Man this bites." Jordon says.

"I just didn't have it in me…" Malina says in tears. "I don't have Endurance."

End of confessional:

Coco stands in front of the remaining 16 teens.

"Congrats everyone. Muta, Mark, Topher, Vince, Aaron, Troy, Nick, and Steve, you are the official dudes for T.E. Karma, Ashlynn, Julie, Kablan, Kayla, Marine, Ciria, and Lauren, you are the official bras of T.E., congrats. It's been a LONG and grueling day. Say good bye to your team mates and board the boat to… "Guam". When you arrive tomorrow, I'll show you where you sleep, and then will play the team deciding game. Again, congrats."

Confessional:

"So I'm in…" Aaron says to him self "but who can you trust?"

End of confessional:

_Next time on T.E, what will the reactions be when the realize the tropical paradise is one hell of a mountain._

"_I am going to kill Coco!" Karma shouts._

_Also, what sick and demented teams will be made to work with each other? Find out on the next episode: Choose or Lose!_

HAPPY MEW YEARS! Check on the site for more!!!


	7. Choose or Lose Part 1

Total Endurance: Mt. Everest

Episode 2: Choose or Lose

We see Coco standing back on the mountain.

"Last time on Total Endurance…"

The scene switches back to everything that happened.

"Are 20 contestants battled it out to remain in the compition, but for Walter, Adam, Jordon, and Malina, their fate was sealed. Today, the truth will be revealed, were not anywhere near Guam! What will happen as the teams, and the teams fates, are sealed?"

Scene switches back to him on the mountain.

"Find out, now!"

The endurance theme song plays as the logo shows up.

The scene switches as the teens arrive at the mountain.

"Hey." Coco says to them as they arrive, all in winter clothing.

"Hey…" as few mumble back.

"You found out the truth last night, were not at Guam. Welcome to Mt. Everest!!! The world's tallest mountain! As you know, you are the official players of T.E. You will play the team deciding game today. However, first I should show you where you are sleeping."

The scene switches to 8 colored igloos (the team colors).

"Ok." Coco says standing outside the Brown one. "You will be sleeping with your partner."

"In the same bed?" Lauren asks.

"No…" Coco says.

"Phew…" all the girls sigh.

"Aw man…" Topher says under his breath.

"Anyway, the snow is fake on these igloos. Inside is a fridge, nice warm clothes, cause you brought warm clothes, heating, seemingly nice beds, and of course, your team colors. However, before this happens here is the prize. Wawanakwa was recently given to Drama World, the network were on. So the winners win the Island, and 500,000 each.

"YEAH!" the boys shout.

"Great, I can turn that crappy Island into a resort!" Ashlynn says.

"So you have a little while before the game. Make friends, have a snow ball fight, and decide who you want to be on your team." Coco says. "But first, I'll ask you who you want on your team ahead of time. Steve?"

"Um, well there are a lot of strong girls here like Ciria and Karma, but I'd have to say Lauren." He says to everyone else.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you!" Lauren says hugging him. "I'd have to say Steve, because he's so nice to everyone and smart."

"Ok, what about you Ciria?" Coco asks.

"Hm…" she says thinking. "Muta, he's an idiot who loves to take risks. I like his style because he'll probably get more hurt then me."

"Your kidding, right?" Muta asks.

"Nope."

Muta gulps.

"Ok, now that we know some choices, I'll give you some chill time. See you in a few!" Coco says leaving.

Confessional:

"Man this is awesome!" Mark shouts at the camera. "Me, Steve, Muta, and Nick, formed an alliance. We want are teams to be in the final four, and get the flirt, I mean, Topher of.

"I think the guys like me…" Topher says to the camera.

End of confessional:

"I should be with Vince." Karma says to Mark and Ashlynn, who are making the list."

"Ok hold on…" Mark says making some changes to the list. "So… Karma and Vince, Ashlynn and Topher, Muta and Ciria, Steve and Lauren, Kayla and Nick, Aaron and Kabran, and… Julie and Troy."

"Sur e that works." Karma says.

Confessional:

"Are you kidding me?" Aaron says to the camera. "Kabran? KABRAN? No way in hell!"

"Well… I guess my partners ok…" Nick says.

"This is not going to go well…" Lauren says to the camera.

A/N: yep im writing another one two hope I get the whole episode up!!! Also check out the website!!!


	8. Choose or Lose Part 2

Total Endurance: Mt. Everest

Episode 2: Choose or Lose

Challenge Area:

The 16 arrive to the challenge area, level two.

"Ok, welcome." Coco says. "Enjoy the helicopter ride?" he asks.

"Yep." They say back.

"Good. Get used to it. There are 4 levels of this mountain, or as they call them, base camps. Base camp 1 is where you sleep and hang out. 2 is the challenge area, 3 is temple, and 4… well, that's a surprise. But, each team get's their own to ride up on.

"WHOOO!" the cheer

Then the notice the steel structure over hanging. In the middle is a platform with 16 barrels hanging over head.

"I call this challenge Over Head. In each barrel is a colored ball, representing one of the team colors. At first, one ball will drop, and anyone can catch it. If a guy catches that color, then only the girls can get it when the second ball of the same color drops. After both balls are caught, the people who caught them will make that color team. The boy will choose the girl, and the girl will choose the boy. Got it?" Coco tells them

"Got it." Everyone shouts back.

"Oh yeah, and there's a little gift that comes after the ball drops. Arctic water."

The set up in position.

"Ready… set… go!" Coco shouts.

The first ball starts to come out.

"And it's purple!" Coco shouts.

The ball hits Nick on the head and is caught by Julie.

"Nice job." Ashlynn says high fiving her.

The guys get ready as the second ball drops. Mark catches it but get's deuced by water.

"God that's cold!!!" he shouts.

"Ok, so who do you guys choose?" Coco asks them.

"Topher." Julie says.

"Ashlynn." Mark says.

Topher and Ashlynn hug, and then step on the Purple platform on the side lines.

"Congrats to the first official team of Total Endurance! Oh yeah, and once you have a team you're out, last two left get the color Grey."

Everyone shudders when they hear the color Grey.

Confessional:

"Grey has a curse, it's either you win, or go home first…" Aaron says to the camera.

End of confessional:

Everyone gets back in position.

"Go!" Coco screams.

The red ball drops and is caught by Aaron.

"Nice job…" Steve says to him, mad he didn't catch it.

The girls get ready.

"Go!"

Ciria catches it, and no water comes out.

"Phew…" she says as she walks up to Aaron.

"So, who's the red team?"

"Karma." Aaron says.

"Vince, for sure."

Vince and Karma walk up to the red plat form.

"Nice job guys, thanks." Vince says, speaking for the first time.

"Welcome." Ciria says back.

Everyone else gets ready.

"Go!" Coco shouts.

The blue ball comes out, and Mark catches it, and get's covered in water.

"Damnit, why me?" he asks getting on the side lines.

The girls get ready.

"Go!"

The other blue ball falls, and Kayla get's it.

"So, who's the team this time?"

"Steve." Kayla says, being friends with him. (AKA the boat ride to Hawaii)

"Ok… then I choose Lauren."

"Yes!" the both shout, hugging and going to the blue area.

Confessional:

"So far, everyone has gotten who they've wanted…" Muta says talking to the camera. "But that will change eventually…"

End of Confessional:

They get ready for the next one.

The green ball comes down and Kabran get's it.

Confessional:

"Kabran's…" Ashlynn starts. "Weird…"

End of confessional:

The guys get ready.

"Go!"

The ball drops and Troy catches it.

"Ok, so who's it going to be?"

"Julie." Troy says.

Confessional:

"Please be me…" Mark says to the camera.

"Nick." Kabran says.

"WHAT???" Everyone shouts at her.

Confessional:

"If I'm with her, I'm screwed." Aaron says.

End of confessional:

The both go to the green square.

Confessional:

"Is that kid going to like rape me?" Julie asks.

End of confessional:

Julie and Nick walk to the green plat form.

"Get ready…" Coco tells them.

They get ready.

"Go!" He shouts.

The Yellow ball drops, and Troy catches it.

Confessional:

"Thanks to Kabran" Troy starts "everything is messed up."

The girls get ready. The ball drops, and Kabran gets it, but gets soaked,

"Damn!" she screams.

Confessional:

"Karma's a b&tch. Well, the saying and the person are…" Ashlynn says into the camera.

End of confessional.

"So, who is the yellow team?" Coco asks.

"Ciria." Troy says.

"Mark…" Kabran says, still soaked.

Mark and Ciria high five, then walk to the plat form.

"We only have two more, Orange and Brown. Come on people!" Coco shouts.

The 6 get into postion.

"Go!" he shouts.

The orange ball drops and Marine and Aaron get it.

"Ok, so who is it?" Coco asks,

"I thought only one ball dropped at a time!" Marine says.

"We lied…" Coco says. "Oh yeah, and now the two who get them are team mates. Congrats!"

Aaron and Marine hug.

Confessional:

"On the boat, Aaron was my only real friend. I mean, we might not be the best team, but we have trust and team work." Marine says.

"Could have turned out a lot worse!" Aaron says.

"Hey!" Marine shouts then slaps him.

"Hey!" he says.

"Sorry…" she says apologizing.

End of confessional:

The go to the orange.

"This is for Brown!" Coco screams. "GO!"

The ball drops…

A/N: :P hav to read to find out who caught it. Also I wont update the site cause the library computer im using isa fucked up… srwy…!!!


	9. Choose or Lose Part 3

Total Endurance: Mt. Everest

Episode 2: Choose or Lose

And Troy and Kayla catch them.

"Yes!" the both scream, happy they didn't get the wrong partners.

"Ok which mean, Kabran and Muta or the grey team."

The last two teams walk up to their plat forms.

"And now…" Coco says. "Your first temple piece. I will give each team one based on how their team is."

He shows the 16.

"You will need all of these qualities to stay. You need Commitment, Luck, Leadership, Discipline, Luck, Heart, Perseverance, Strength, Knowledge, Trust, Ingenuity, Teamwork, Friendship, Karma, Determination, and Endurance to win! However, each team has at least one quality so far."

He walks over to the purple team.

"You two have wanted to be partners since the elimination round, so for that you deserve Teamwork." He gives them the piece.

He walks over to the red team.

"Definitely deserve Strength, because you are one powerful combination. Good luck!

He gives them the piece.

He goes over to the t0o blue team.

"You sure like each other." Coco says.

"Thanks." Lauren says kissing Steve on the check."

Steve blushes.

"You two definitely are friendly and have the heart to win it. Here's the Heart piece."

He gives them the piece.

He goes over to the Green team.

"Ok well… I really didn't know what piece to give you so I gave you Ingenuity. The reason is because it sounds cool and I don't know what it means."

"Thanks?" Julie asks taking the piece.

He walks over to the yellow team.

"Ciria, Mark, you two get Perseverance. You don't know each other well, yet aren't freaking out like Julie is."

"Hey!" Julie shouts.

"Thanks…" Mark says taking it.

He walks over to the Orange team.

"You two were best friends on the boat, and your best friends on the same team, even with your anger issues!"

"Shut up!" Marine shouts.

"Here is the Friendship piece!"

He gives them the piece.

He moves onto the Brown team.

"You two proved you were two strong to be the gray team, so well, here's Leadership."

"How does this have to do with-"Troy starts.

Coco throws the piece and it hits him in the stomach.

"Sorry dude!"

He moves on to the gray team.

"Well… here's Luck. Something you're really going to need in this."

He gives them the piece.

"So there are 8 pieces left, which means there will be… about 16 challenges in total." Coco tells them. "But before you leave… one team is losing their piece, and another one is gaining."

"What?" everyone asks?

"You'll still be in but it's bad." Coco tells them.

"Who decides this?" Marine asks.

"The people who already got kicked off."

Confessional:

"Don't feel so good about this…" Topher says.

End of Confessional:

"Let's see what they said!" Coco says. A T.V screen comes of nowhere.

Walter appears on the screen.

"Steve's team deserves it, and Topher's doesn't.

Then Adam's screen does.

"Um… I'd say Aaron's doesn't and Steve's does. That dude was awesome."

Malina's face appears.

"Karma doesn't and Ashlynn does. I miss you girl!"

The Jordon's face.

"Topher was a jerk for the 10 minutes I was there and Lauren was the nicest."

The screen goes back to where ever the hell it came.

"You've heard it firsthand! Purple team you have 0, while Blue gets a bonus of the Karma piece. Karma is big in this game, remember that. You have the rest of the day off. See you tomorrow!!!"

All the teams go back to level one and put there pieces on a totem pole that's their color. (Except purple).

A/N: god im done! Cant update the site srwy!!! Library comps. suck!!!


	10. Switch Part 1

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 3: Switch

Keep checking out the site!!!

We see Coco standing on the mountain again.

"Last time on Total Endurance"

The scene switches to recap everything that happened.'

"The teams were made, and some were happy…"

Shows Purple.

"And some weren't…"

Shows gray.

Scene switches back to Coco.

"What will happen in the first Endurance mission, with the Knowledge piece up for grabs? Find out on Total Endurance, Mount Everest!"

Theme song plays with logo.

The scene switches to the Blue Igloo. Steve is sitting on his bed while Lauren is going threw the fridge.

"So, what do you think the challenge will be?" Steve asks her.

"Something stupid." She says back.

She stands up.

"I'm… glad were on the same team." Steve blurts out.

"Right…" Lauren says looking at him funny.

Confessional:

"Not my best work." Steve says blushing.

End of confessional:

"So… who do you think we would have a good alliance with?" Lauren asks.

"Yellow." Steve answers. "Or Brown. Troy and Mark are like my best friends here…" then he starts blushing. "And you of course!"

"…"

"Sorry…"

The scene switches to the Red team's Igloo.

"Are they here yet?" Karma asks putting on a jacket.

"Almost… here they are!"Vince says opening the door.

The Yellow, Green, and Gray team enter.

"Welcome." Vince says.

"Thanks." The Yellow team answers.

Confessional:

"Ok." Julie starts. "Everyone thinks I'm some stuck up b$tch, right? Well I fooled you! Me, friends with an ass hole like Ashlynn? No way in hell! Ok, so we got Kabran to mess up the list on purpose. We didn't care what teams were, as long as it was Kabran, Muta, Mark, Ciria, Vince, Karma, Nick and I, we were good. Everyone thinks Gray's weak, but trust me; you're in for a surprise! Oh yeah, and Nick is pretty strong. I can't believe he get's it from Wii sports…"

End of Confessional:

"So are plan is to take down Purple." Karma starts.

"Then Orange." Vince says.

"Then Brown…" Mark continues.

"And lastly Blue!" Julie finishes up.

"Wait, shouldn't we go for Blue first?" Muta asks.

"Yeah, he's right." Ciria says.

"Why get rid of the weakest team, Purple, when you can go for the strongest, Blue?" Nick asks.

"They do have the most pieces…" Kabran adds.

"UGH!"

The scene switches to the Purple team's Igloo.

Clothes are littered everywhere, the room is a mess, and we see Topher and Ashlynn making out half naked on the bed.

Troy walks in with some jackets.

"Here's the jacket's with Purple, they were delivered to our room for… some…" (Notices them on the bed) "Reason..."

He drop's the jackets and walks out.

Confessional:

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Troy says not blinking.

A/N: Just because the confessional is still on doesn't mean there in at the same time."

"Now the producers should be happy it's TV-14 now." Coco says winking at the camera. (Website joke)

End of confessional:

Ashlynn turns on Disturbia and starts taking of her bra.

Confessional:

"Whoa! Even I have my limits… which were broken!" he says smiling at the camera."

"…" Coco says starring at the camera point blank. "Are you sure it's too late to make this TV-MA?"

The scene switches to the Brown team's igloo.

"Hey." Kayla says as Troy walks in. He sits down on his bed. "Drink this." She says giving him a cup. "It's really popular in India."

He grabs the cup, drinks it, and sits there.

"You ok?" Kayla asks grabbing his arm.

"No…"

She feels his fore head.

"Hey were going to-" they fall of the bed. "… Fall of the bed."

They land on top of each other.

"Awkward…" Troy says just sitting there.

Orange team's igloo:

"I'm so bored!" Marine shouts.

"Thanks for waking me up…" Aaron say's falling out of bed.

"I'm going to make a picture of you… like the cartoonists."

5 minutes later…

"Well, it was better then the one I made in 3rd grade…" Aaron starts. "But why am I talking to a chicken?"

All the sudden the loud speaker turn's on.

"All righty then, as much as I'd love to give you more making out time, and that mean's you Purple, you've got a challenge to win! Or lose… get in your helicopters and meet me at level 2!

A/N: Wow… really, it should be TV-MA, lol.


	11. Switch Part 2

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 3: Switch

Keep checking out the site!!!

We 8 teams arrive at level two. The see a steel structure above them.

"What's with all the steel?" Ciria asks.

"It was left over from a Robot Movie." Coco says walking over to it.

"Isn't that the one we used in Hawaii?" Muta asks.

"Um… maybe…"

"CHEAP SKAPE!" Karma yells at him.

"Anyway… as you see there are 8 different colored ropes. On the plat form is a weight. The idea of this game, which I call Switch, is to pull the rope down, which will make the weight fall of the plat form. You can go to any team's rope. There are two ways to get out, get your weight pulled of your plat form, and then the second way. Whenever I yell "switch" you have to buddy up with another person. 1. They have to be opposite sex. 2. They have to be a different color then your own. And lastly, 3. If there the same color as before, you're out. And questions?"

"Ugh…" Ashlynn says right before she asks.

"GO!" Coco yells.

Red team goes for Purple, Blue goes for Green, and everyone else goes for Blue.

"And it look's like Purple is almost out…" Coco call's as the weight is about to fall off the plat form. But it stays, and Purple switches to Red.

"Oh, Red is about to fall!" Coco calls as it falls.

"Red is out! Take your seats on the nice snow." Red sits down.

"Hey, purple's almost out!" Nick calls. Green goes to Purple, and Purple goes to Green. Just then, Blue and Purple are out.

"Dang it!" Steve yells as they leave.

"So close…" Topher says to Ashlynn.

Brown goes for Green, while Green goes for Orange. Orange and Yellow go for Brown.

"Come on, hang on!" Aaron shouts as Marine falls down.

"Switch!" Coco yells

Troy teams up with Ciria, while Kayla teams up with Mark.

"Dang it!" Nick shouts.

"Well, with the Orange team not moving… your out!"

Confessional:

"You're going down Orange…" Nick yells at the camera.

End of Confessional

"Switch!" Coco yells.

Brown goes for Yellow, as Yellow goes for Brown.

"It's almost over!" Coco yells.

And the yellow weight falls.

"It's over, your winners are Brown!"

"Yes!" Troy yells as he picks up Kayla bridle style.

"You rock dude!" Kayla tells him. The hug and get there knowledge piece.

"Congrats Brown, your tied with Blue for the lead!" Coco tells them.

"WHOOO!"

"One more thing though… you will decide who get's the dreaded Schmadi tonight at the Glacier. Good luck choosing who will have a disadvantage.

The scene switches to the Brown team putting up there new piece.

Confessional:

"I thought everyone liked us." Steve starts. "Are we now a target?"

End of confessional:

Brown Igloo:

"So… who do we give it to?" Troy asks.

A/N: Sucky challenge I know but the temple mission will be better!!!!


	12. Switch Part 3

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 3: Switch

Keep checking out the site!!!

We see Brown, Blue and Yellow having a snow ball fight.

They all fall down laughing.

"So…" Ciria starts. She jumps on Lauren. "Who's your little boy friend?"

"Boy friend?" Lauren asks.

They all start laughing again.

"Yep… it's so funny…" Steve says hiding his face.

"So who you going to give it to?" Mark asks.

"Well… it seems like us three teams are the major threats…" Troy starts. "Brown and Blue have two, and you almost beat us…" she says pointing to yellow.

"And we would have…" Mark is about to say more, but then get's socked in the head by Ciria. "Nice going surfer buy, didn't have enough money to go to Hollister? Or was it you didn't have enough brain cells?"

They get into a fight, and everyone starts laughing again.

"We won't give it to either of you guys, so chill." Troy says starting to make a snow angel.

"Chill?" Kayla asks. "Were at Mt. Everest, I think we more like freeze here."

Confessional:

"Word is there either giving it to Orange or Purple." Julie starts. Fine with me either way!"

End of confessional:

The scene switches to the Purple Igloo, which is now neat. Aaron walks in.

"So, do you accept my offer?" Aaron asks them.

"Why should we join your alliance?" Topher asks.

"Were the most hated team's right now. If we stay on top, one of us will win for sure!"

"Cocky, sneaky… I like his style." Ashlynn says joining the agreement. "Were in."

Orange Igloo:

"So did they agree?" Marine asks as Aaron walks in.

"Yep." He replies.

"My turn now." Marine says leaving.

Confessional:

"Ok so everyone hate's Aaron and Purple." Marine says to the camera. "Will make an alliance with them, and then tell Brown that we made a fake alliance with Purple, so they'll give Purple the Schmadi. How ever, the fake alliance will be with them. They'll send Purple, and Gray, which will work in our plan later, to temple, will tell Gray a fake strategy, and Gray will leave! This is one smart plan."

End of confessional:

Marine enters the Brown Igloo.

"Hey." Kayla says as she enters.

"Hey." Marine answers as she sits down. "Look, I know you might give us the Schmadi, and Aaron feels bad about it, so he doubled crossed Purple, making them think they have an alliance with them, but will just get them out."

"Oh… that's a good plan." Troy says. "We were thinking about giving it to you… but we change are minds."

Marine leaves.

Orange Igloo:

"Well?" Aaron asked as she walked in.

"Piece of cake.

Glacier:

"Hey." He says as the teens walk in. "We call this the Glacier. It's all pure ice, which set's this environment so nicely. As we know, Brown will be giving the Schmadi."

Brown sits up.

"We thought about it…" Troy starts. "And we were going to give it to Purple…"

Marine and Aaron looked up confused.

"_Do you believe her?" Kayla asks._

"Were giving it to…" Kayla starts.

"_No…" he says answering her. "She's lying through her teeth. _

"Orange." The both say at the same time.

The give it to Orange (the Schmadi this time is a jar covered in ice). Aaron slams it on the ground.

"What does it say?" Coco asks.

"1 minute." Marine answers.

"One minute it less then everyone else. See you tomorrow.

A/N: Watch next time!!!


	13. Shred Part 1

3Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 4: Shred

Keep checking out the site!!! Come on people! I'll update less cause of school… also yes, I no that the Schmadi is spelled different, get over it.

We see Coco at the Glacier.

"Last time on Total Endurance."

The scene switches to a re cap of last time.

"Purple hooked up, Brown stood up and won, and Orange pissed of every team!"

It changes back to Coco.

"What will happen was one team goes home? Find out now on Total Endurance!!!"

The theme song play's with the logo.

The scene switches to the Brown Igloo.

"Up yet?" Kayla asks as Troy falls out of bed.

"That's one way to put it…" Troy says getting up.

She gives him some breakfast.

"Man, I'm bored." Troy says taking out a piece of paper.

"What yea doing?" Kayla asks.

"Drawing a comic." He answers.

"Right…"

Confessional:

"Were in a good situation" Kayla starts. "But he has to be more serious.

The Green igloo:

"So… what do you do for fun?" Julie asks.

"Falling asleep." Nick answers.

"Right…" she says going to the refrigerator.

The scene switches to the Purple team.

"Man this blows…" Ashlynn starts complaining.

"Well, we could be hated like Orange." Topher says.

"WE ARE HATED!!!" She answers.

"It might have not been my best idea to make an alliance with them…" Topher starts.

"YOU THINK?" Ashlynn asks, storming out.

Confessional:

"I think Aunt Flow came into town…" Topher says laughing.

End of Confessional:

The scene switches to the Blue Team's Igloo.

"Hey, have you seen my thong?" Lauren asks looking through the whole place.

"No…" Steve says blushing.

Confessional:

"Dude… she's wearing a mini today! Hot…" Steve say's blushing.

End of confessional.

She bends over, right where his face is.

"Found it?" she asks.

"Almost…"

She comes up with a purple laced bra.

"Oh, I was looking for this!" She says happy. She notices Steve starring. "You ok?" she asks.

"Totally…" he answers.

Confessional:

"WHEN THE HELL WILL HE TAKE THE HINT?" Lauren shouts at the camera.

End of confessional:

We see Gray and Red sitting near the Gray Igloo.

"Wow…" Karma starts. "I feel so sorry for you guys. Hope you last long!"

"Well, we won't go to Temple for sure." Kabran says.

"I hope…" Muta says.

"BE BRAVE!" She shouts at him.

Vince just smiles at Kabran.

Confessional:

"I think I'm in love… with Kabran!" He says to the camera.

End of confessional:

The Orange Igloo:

"Have any ideas to help as win? Or at least not go to temple?" Marine asks.

"Yep." Aaron starts. "Make the fake alliance a real one, get Purple and Gray out, and win."

"Sounds good…" Marine asks. "Now how does this work?"

"Haven't thought about that…" he tells her laughing.

Outside of Igloo:

We hear Rex in pain, banging, and screaming.

Confessional:

"I think she has little anger management problems…" Rex says in a full body cast.

End of Confessional:

Yellow Team Igloo:

"Ok, so is are alliance good?" Mark says getting up.

"Sure." Ciria says getting up. "Red's strong, Green's um… original, and Gray is extreme. I think were ok for now."

"Ok… but we need to win." He says.

"Definitly." She says.

"Hey…" Mark says walking over to her. "Are you really a bad girl?" he says smilling.

"Yeah… why?" she asks.

"Well, your hot for one…" he says.

"Well, I can be naughty…" she says punching him.

Confessional:

"Him and me?" Ciria asks. "As if! Bet Julie put him to it!"

End of Confessional:

"You ok?" she asks.

A/N: Ok so chappie 1 is ketchup 2 is challenge three is temple or glacier


	14. Shred Part 2

3Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 4: Shred

Keep checking out the site!!!

We see everyone arriving at level two.

"Hey!" Coco says snow boarding over to them. On the way there, he falls.

"Nice try man." Steve says mocking him.

"Ok well this is your first Temple Mission, and for on team, your last."

Everybody starts looking nervous.

"Your challenge today is to snow board down this side of the mountain." Coco says.

"It's that easy?" Ciria asks.

"No." Coco answers.

Confessional:

"Of course…" Ciria says mad.

End of Confessional:

"Ok, on person will snowboard while the other one hang glides. The hang glider is attached to the board so if one person messes up, you both mess up. There are two way's three win either the challenge, or invisibility. The first is to cross the finish line 1st. If no one does that then you must both not crash at all and be the last person who was on. Or if everyone fall's of, you collect your team's colored markers on the course. Got it?"

"Is that it?" Kabran asks.

"Nope." Coco answers.

"Ok well what is it then?" Karma asks.

"I'm joking, let's start!"

All the teams get ready.

"Ready… set… go!"

The 8 team's start down part of the mountain. Blue is in the lead, with Red and Green trailing. behind.

"Eat my dust!" Steve yells.

"Eat snow!" Nick yells.

He throws it but it hit's Karma, in the hang glider, which make's them crash.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Karma yells.

"Whoops…" Nick says.

"Come on Purple, start already!" Coco yells as Purple isn't going anywhere.

"SHUT UP!"

All the sudden Orange crashes and they can't move.

"What the…" Aaron starts.

"Told you you'd lose time. You can't get up till your time is up." Coco tells them.

"It wasn't like we were going to win anyways…" Marine says from the hang glider.

All the sudden Yellow hits Green, making them crash.

"You'll pay for that, surfer boy!" Julie yells.

"You and what army?" Ciria asks throwing snow at her.

Confessional:

"As long as it seems there's no alliance, no one will know!" Julie says happily.

End of Confessional:

Brown catches up with Blue.

"This is totally like skateboarding!" Kayla yells up to Troy.

"Why am I in the hang glider again?" Troy asks her.

"Sorry" Steve tells them. "This is the end of the road."

Lauren hit's Troy, which knocks them over. Blue crosses the finish line.

"Ok so let's see the results… congrats to Blue! You have won the choise of who to choose!" Coco tells them

"YES!" they say hugging.

"How ever, Gray you are safe! You're the only one who tried to collect markers!"

Muta smiles showing all the Gray markers.

Confessional:

"You see" Kabran starts "If were safe were good, but if we won, the team that would come back would hate us. It's a win, win situation."

End of Confessional:

"Give it some thought, and then tell us who is going to Level Three in about… half an hour."Coco says, walking away.

Orange Igloo:

"Who do you think they'll send?" Ashlynn asks,

"I don't know…" Topher awnsers.

"One of our team's for sure." Aaron tells them.

The three sigh.

"You guys, your forgetting something." Marine tells them. "Just because you go to temple doesn't mean you lose!"

"We need to win." Topher say's standing up.

Brown Igloo:

"So, who are you going to send?" Troy asks giving Lauren and Steve a soda.

"Not you." Lauren says taking it.

"Great, one more week to win a piece and take the lead." Kayla says laughing.

"You wish." Steve says to her.

"This is a tough one…" Lauren says.

"What about Orange and Purple?" Steve asks.

"Purple? There easy! Get rid of them when you really need them gone, like… if our teams and Purple got to the final three!" Kayla tells them.

"Good idea…"

The scene switches to the Glacier.

"So, now that everyone is ready to know, who are you sending.

"Well…" Steve starts. "We gave it a lot of thought and were sending…"

A/N: OMG!!! The suspence is going to kill you! I'll get the last chappie up so you peeps don't get a heart attack.


	15. Shred Part 3

3Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 4: Shred

Keep checking out the site!!!

"Orange…"

Marine starts crying while Aaron just puts his hand on her shoulder.

"And…" Lauren continues. "Were only sending this team because we consider them a threat… and there kind of are friends…"

All the sudden all the teams get nervous.

"Were sending…" she finishes "… Red."

Everyone look's up, surprised.

"You now no who is going. Now, Red, Orange, garb your piece, pack, and get ready to go to Temple, which will be one team's last time." Coco tells them. "Say your good byes, and I'll see you at Temple in about an hour."

Red Igloo:

"GOD!" Karma screams "Why us? Why not Purple? There idiots for sending us!"

"Chill…" Vince tells her. "We might come back."

"MIGHT IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Karma screams.

Confessional:

"They better hope I don't come back, or there dead…" Karma tells the camera.

End of confessional:

"That's my sister all right…" Vince says smiling.

Orange Igloo:

"Do you think were gone?" Aaron asks Marine.

"I don't know it's all based on luck. We don't know anything more then anyone else does."

Helicopter Zone:

"Well it's good bye for now!" Marine tells them.

Everyone hugs each other. Orange and Red go onto there own seprarte helicopters.

"OH YEAH, AND KABRAN?" Vince shouts.

"WHAT?" she asks.

"I REALLY LIKE YOU!" he shouts back, throwing down a dozen of roses.

"That's so sweet…" Kabran says catching them.

"Where the hell did he get Roses on Mt. Everest?" Kayla asks.

All the team's go to the Glacier and wait. (The producers lounge is right near it, they hang out in there till the come back)

Temple:

Both team's arrive and enter the temple. It is like the original temple, except the stone is covered in ice, and it is partially indoors.

"Welcome to the Temple of Fate." Coco says turning to him in a cloak. "One of you will be leaving."

"Nice fashion." Karma says laughing at him.

"IT WAS PART OF THE JOB!!!" Coco yells at them. "Please give me your pieces." Coco asks, taking each team's piece.

"Ok, each team take a side."

There were two sides, each with a stone table, and three bowls on them. One has earth, one has water and one has fire.

"The way this work's is like Rock, paper, sicciors." Coco says giving them wood and paper. "Water beats fire, fire beats earth, earth beats water. Right what you want is your element, and then the temple will decide your fate."

The teams both start writing down what they want.

"Should we do water?" Marine asks.

"Water." Aaron says.

"What should we do?" Vince asks.

"Let's see…"

Coco takes both of teams wood and throws it in the fire.

"Will the dominate element please rise."

Water rises for Orange, while Earth goes for Red.

"Orange choose Water, and Red choose Earth. Earth floats on Water. That's one win for Red. If they win again, it's over for Orange."

Both team start writing.

"Water?" Aaron asks.

"Water." Marine answers.

"I think there going to do Fire…" Karma tells Vince.

Coco takes the wood, and chucks in the fire.

"Will the dominate element's please rise."

Water rises for Orange, while Fire rises for Red.

"Orange, you choose water, Red, you choose Fire. Water takes out the fire. You're tied with one win each. Who ever wins will be heading back."

They start writing.

"This is what we need to do…" Aaron says writing.

"Are you sure?" Vince asks.

"Positive."

Coco grabs the wood and once more to chuck the wood win the fire.

"May the dominate element please rise."

The Glacier:

"I see two people!" Kayla shouts.

"Who?" Kabran asks, still holding the roses.

"It's…" Troy says.

The all run out side, met by the Orange team, with the Strength Piece.

"Damn!" Kabran says punching the snow. "DAMN VINCE! Why'd you tell me now?

Aaron see's this and look's sad.

"Dear everyone," Araon says reading the letter. "Well it's been a good run. Good luck to everyone, and I'll miss you Kabran. Karma and Vince." He says finishing the letter. "I've been a jerk for a while and… I'm sorry. So, for taking the Red team out of this, were giving them the Strength piece."

Orange walks away.

"Thank you…" Marine says.

Orange Igloo:

"Do you think they bought it?" Marine asks.

"Totally." Aaron awnsers.


	16. After Math Part 1

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 5: After Math

Keep checking out the site!!!

We see Coco standing on top of the Red Igloo.

"Last time on Total Endurance" He starts.

The scene switches back to recaps of the last episode.

"The Blue team shredded there way to victory in are snowboarding challenge, which gave them the opportunity to send anyone to Temple. The sent Orange, not a shocker. But in the most bazaar turn of events, the sent Red. Red lost 2 out of 3, making them the most powerful team to leave first. While Orange had the option to give the piece to a needing Purple, they gave it to Gray, while Kabran was sad, after she found out Vince had a crush on her. Sucks for Kabran. How ever, is Orange's change of heart another trap, or for real? Will Gray continue its curse and win? Find out today, as the each teams trust is put on the line. Who will win? Let's find out, but first, the official entrance video!

It show's Mt. Everest and then the sound of ice cracking is heard in the back round while the logo quickly flashes.

The Endurance Theme Song starts to play in the back round.

The picture shows 4 different hands holding onto a rope.

**8 Teams.**

It shows a picture of all the teams together and then one of each separately.

**16 Challenges.**

It shows clips from the challenges.

**Below Zero Degrees.**

It shows random clips of the mountain.

Then it shows clips of the team then it ends with the logo.

The scene switches to Yellow, Green, and Gray in the Yellow Igloo playing cards.

"Got any threes?" Mark asks.

"Go fish." Julie says.

Confessional:

"Well, were trying to get over what happened to Red." Julie starts "And with Gray in first with Blue and Brown, are alliance could do well."

End of Confessional:

"So what do you think the challenge is?" Nick asks.

"Probably something to do with Strength." Mark says.

"It could…" Muta says.

Purple Igloo:

"So what's are plan?" Topher asks. "We really need to win."

"Yeah, he's right. We really need a piece." Ashlynn tells them.

"All in due time…" Aaron says.

Confessional:

"Like I care if they get a piece." Aaron says. "That Island is mine."

End of Confessional:

"Good luck!" Marine says as Orange leaves.

Confessional:

"They'll need it." Marine says to the camera.

Blue Igloo:

"So as long as Blue or Brown wins, we don't have to worry right?" Steve asks.

"Yep, are alliance is strong!!!" Troy says happily.

Confessional:

"There are three alliances" Kayla starts. "Brown and Blue, Orange and Purple, and Gray, Yellow, and Green. Were going to try to get Yellow to join are team.

End of Confessional:

Yellow Igloo:

Kayla walks in.

"Hey." Ciria says to her.

"Hey." She says back.

"So… what's up?" Mark asks.

"I have a question…" Kayla starts.

"Yeah? Ciria asks.

"Will you join Brown and Blue?" Kayla asks.

"Ugh…" Ciria starts.

"Answer me in twp days." Kayla says walking out.

"MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE CHALLENGE!" Coco screams.


	17. After Math Part 2

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 5: After Math

Keep checking out the site!!!

We see all the teams arriving at level two. In front of them are 7 lines of 4 ft. poles, each line of poles differently colored (the team colors), on top of the polls a bucket with 7 holes on the bottom, a sheet of paper, and a blind fold at the start, and one pole at the end with one hole.

"Hey." Coco says coming up to them.

"Hey…" they say back board.

"As you know, the Red Team left, because of the Blue Team."

Yellow, Gray, and Green glares, while Blue just smiles.

"This is the aftermath of that, and the name of the challenge. The difference is that instead of it being one word, it's two, after-math. The reason of that is simply… it involves math." Coco says pointing to the challenge area.

"Yes!" Marine shouts.

Confessional:

"Math? Aaron? That equals a win for us!" Marine says to the camera.

End of confessional:

"As you see, there are 7 lines of 7 poles, each with one bucket, that has seven holes."

"Congrats, now we all know we can do 2nd grade level math." Julie says bored.

"Anyway…" Coco says annoyed "7 times 3, the total amount of sevens, times 1, equals 21."

"Now 4th grade!" Ciria shouts.

Confessional:

"Is everyone hating on me?" Coco asks.

End of confessional:

"On each rope is the number 21. The idea is to get the number in to the hole in the last bucket, at the finish line. First team to do that wins a piece, and the *Schmadi. And yes, this is how we are pronouncing it this season (*Ska-mod-e). On the way, you have to put the rope through a certain amount of holes in the bucket. Don't worry, it's some pretty long rope. Tested it and all of them made it. Sounds easy enough?" Coco asks.

"And then there's a catch…" Kabran says quietly.

"But there's a catch." Coco tells them

Confessional:

"There's a shocker…" Kabran says bored.

End of confessional:

"Your partner will read out a math problem that will equal 1-7, that is the number of holes you will put your rope through. So it doesn't matter if you get there first, if you didn't correctly your rope correctly through the right number of holes." Coco tells them.

Mark gulps.

"Oh yeah and the person with the rope, guess what? You'll be blindfolded the whole challenge! Congrats!" Coco says happy.

Everyone stares at him like he's insane.

20 minutes later…

"Are you ready?" Coco asks.

"YEAH!" they scream.

"GO!" Coco screams.

Orange and Yellow find there first pole quickly and ask for there numbers.

"5 plus 7, minus 3 divided by 3!" Marine shouts.

Aaron puts it through one hole, while Yellow gets a lead.

"What's the second?" Mark asks at the second pole.

"1 times 1…." Ciria says surprised.

Mark does two.

"TIMES NOT PLUS YOU DULT!" Ciria screams.

Purple is having a hard time finding it.

"Ashlynn, I thought you were good at math!" Topher screams.

"I am, I can't fin-" Ashlynn says before tripping.

She falls off the side of the Mountain.

"ASHLYNN!" Topher screams jumping.

"That's one team out!" Coco shouts. "So far Orange is neck and neck with Yellow, while Blue is in seconds followed by Gray and Green.

"I don't understand the numbers on the sheet!" Nick shouts.

Confessional:

"And they say I'm immature." Julie says to the camera.

End of confessional:

Julie takes off her blind.

"Let me look at it." Julie says.

"Just like Chris said to D.J. this is a blind challenge, if your not wearing a blind fold your out…"

"GOD!" Julie shouts walking away.

"Where are you going?" Nick shouts.

"Anywhere but here!" She screams.

"Wow… she actually believe me." Coco says to him self. "It's all on the line here, and wait… Yellow does it!" Coco shouts coming over. "Let's see…" he says looking at the knots. "Right… very good…. Wait! Why are there two knots here? The problem was 1 times 1."

"Oh… you were serious…" Mark says to Ciria.

Confessional:

"I'M GOING TO SQUASH THAT IDIOT INTO THE GROUND!" Ciria shouts at the camera.

End of confessional:

"And Orange team has it! And they got all there's right! You win!" Coco shouts raising Aaron's hand in victory.

"Damn…" Steve says.

"Find out who will get the Schmadi… next!" Coco says to the camera.

A/N: Srwy for the wait! Write bac! And if ur bored check out total drama heros, made by blazingtrex!


	18. After Math Part 3

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 5: After Math

We see Orange putting the trust piece on there totem pole.

Confessional:

"And now it's on." Aaron says to the camera.

End of confessional:

"Guys!" Topher screams running to them.

"Yeah?" Marine asks.

"It's Ashlynn! They found her!" Topher screams running towards the Medial Building.

"Is she ok?" Aaron asks while he and Marine run towards him.

"I don't know!" Topher shouts.

Medical Building:

We see a standard hospital room with Ashlynn sitting on the bed, only with minor cuts and bruises.

Confessional:

"I told them to put barricades up so no one would fall over the side, but no. No one cares what the host thinks!" Coco says.

"It's true, no one does care." Ashlynn says to the camera, then turning to Coco. "No offence."

"None taken…"

End of Confessional:

"Are you ok?" Aaron asks.

"Yep." She answers.

"Will you be able to compete?" Topher asks.

"Yep. "

"What happened?" Aaron asks.

"A talking, flying husky saved my life." Ashlynn says.

The three look at her like she's insane.

"That could have been the dream I just had…" Ashlynn says rethinking.

"Let's hope it is…" Aaron says freaked out.

Yellow Igloo:

"Who do you think they're going to give it to?" Ciria asks.

"Duh!" Julie shouts. "Blue, they sent them to Temple!"

Confessional:

"Were really starting to re think that offer from Brown…" Mark says to the camera.

End of Confessional:

"Well, as long as it's not us, were safe." Kabran says.

"Agreed." Nick says.

"We need to win a challenge though." Muta says.

"Yeah, he's right." Mark says. "Only us three, and Purple, have won yet."

"God I'm so worried…" Kabran says.

Brown Igloo:

"I feel so bad for you right now!" Troy tells them.

"I do to…" Lauren says to them.

"Hey it could be worse; at least you're not going to temple." Kayla tells them.

"True…" Steve says.

Confessional:

"How can we win now?" Lauren asks.

End of confessional:

Orange Igloo:

"So who are you sending?" Ashlynn asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Marine asks.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not sure." She says in return.

"Blue?"

"Blue."

Confessional:

"You brought this on your self Blue." Aaron says to the camera.

The Glacier:

"Hey guys!" Coco yells at them.

"Hey…" All of them say sitting down.

"As you know, Orange one, which means they give out the Schmadi."

"Isn't it pronounced Samadhi?" Aaron asks.

"You're a fan boy of the show right?" Coco asks.

"Aren't we all fans?" Marine asks.

"Not as much as him…" Coco says while Aaron looks embaraced. "Anyway, we told you guys it's SCHMADI. S-C-H-M-A-D-I. Do you ever listen?"

"No." They all answer in unison.

"Fare enough…" Coco says. "As you know, Red left behind a letter. Steve, please read it for me." He asks throwing it to Steve/

"Dear Everyone" Steve says reading the letter. "To Yellow, Green, and Gray. Were sorry we can't be there to help the alliance, I hope all works out. Also, Kabran, I'll always remember you, and I really miss you. To Orange, you won fare and square… we think. You had guts playing us at temple. Hope you give are piece to a team that desevrves it. To Purple, as much as we despised you, going into the game with zero pieces must suck. Keep trying. To… Blue. If we ever come back, we will get are revenge, and will do anything to make sure you don't win."

"Harsh much?" Lauren asks.

"Good luck, Karma and Vince." Steve says finishing up.

"Thanks." Coco says grabbing the letter. "Orange, who are you giving "it" to?"

"To Blue." Aaron says with out hesitation.

"Shocker…"Steve says getting up. He grabs it and hurls it at the ground.

"What is inside it?" Coco asks.

"It's a miniature foot ball that has ten yards written on it…"

"You'll have a ten minute disadvantage in the next temple mission." Coco tells them.

"Find out much more, next time at Total Endurance!"


	19. Foot Brawl Part 1

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 6: Foot Brawl

We see Coco in a log cabin, covered in a blanket, sitting at a table, sipping what seems to be soap, with a really red nose.

"Last time one Total En- en, achoo!" Coco says sneezing.

The scene switches to the recap.

"Last time on Total Endurance, in the after math of the Red team gone, Gray, Green, and Orange, all decided to go after the Blue team, with out each other knowing. Seems like Orange should join their alliance instead. How ever, in a shocking turn of events, not only did Yellow not declare war, they have a chance to join the strongest alliance there is, Blue and Brown's. With the Trust piece on the line, in a math involving game, Orange won the "Schmadi" and the Trust piece, getting them tied in the lead with Blue, Brown, and Gray. Yellow, Purple, Gray and Green, have yet to win a challenge. In some not so shocking events, Orange gave the Schmadi to Blue, making the challenge harder by ten yards! Ouch!"

The scene switches back Coco in the cabin.

"If it isn't obvious I'm sick, and will need some time to chill."

The scene switches to random faces.

"In the mean time, some old buds from *Total Drama World will help out run the show, hosting and designing there challenges. All this and more on Total Endurance!

*Total Drama World was the first recorded "Staring You" fan fic for Total Drama Island, made by me. It went up to 86 chapters, then was banned by Flamer Rising.

Theme Video Plays.

Brown Igloo:

"No one has seen Coco since the challenge." Kayla says handing Lauren, Steve, and Troy some eggs (cooked of course).

"Yeah, I heard he's sick." Steve says.

"Could Chris be replacing him?" Lauren.

"Oh god! I hope not!" Kayla yells.

"Well… good luck!" Troy says to Lauren.

"Thanks" she says "will need it."

"To bad Gray has it already." Steve says laughing.

Yellow Igloo:

"Brown asked us what?" Mark shouts.

"Yes I know, but I don't know if we should join there alliance." Ciria says.

"Why not?" Steve asks.

"What about are alliance…" Ciria says looking at the ground.

"Are alliance is shit." Mark says grabbing her arms. "Gray's only in the lead because Orange gave them Red's piece. Red, the only team besides us, that was strong in this alliance is gone." Ciria tilts her head up and looks into his eyes. "And Green isn't strong at all. You have to realize something, this might be a game, but if we don't play serious, the game is going to beat us out."

She pulls apart from him.

"We can't do it." She says. "There are friends no matter what. We can't just betray them!"

"So your saying that if were in the final two, your going to let them win, because there are friends?"

"That's not what I…"

"No matter how the game is played, or where, or how, or what, the only come from one reason."

"What is it?"

"To win."

Ciria sits down on the bed undecided. Mark sits down next to her, putting his arm around her.

"Look, I'm sorry." He says to her.

"It's ok." She says back.

"They are our friends here, I agree. But were here to beat out everyone else."

They look into each others eyes.

"I know that." She says back.

"Ok then know this: what ever alliance you decide to stick with, I will stick with you, and respect your decision. But you need to make the right choice, and if you do, we will win this." He says to her.

"I'll go tell Brown my awnser." She says getting up.

Confessional:

Mark sighs.

End of Confessional:

Orange's Igloo:

"So what's the plan Dan?" Topher asks.

"My name is Aaron." Aaron says to him.

"I already know that… you really need to lighten up." Topher tells him.

Confessional:

"He treats us like crap." Topher tells the camera. "This wasn't what I thought he meant when he asked us to join."

End of Confessional:

"The plan is to get Blue out. Simple, and easy." Aaron tells him.

"Ok." Topher says leaving.

"Do you think we should get Purple out?" Marine asks. "It seems like they caught onto us using them."

"Will keep them going." Aaron says "And when we don't need them, there history." Aaron says.

"Dude, stop sounding like Heather!" Marine shouts at them.

Purple's Igloo:

"So do we back stab them?" Ashlynn asks.

"Totally." Topher says.

Green's Igloo:

"Did you hear the rumors?" Nick asks.

"About what?" Julie asks.

"Yellow betraying us." Nick answers.

"They didn't show up to are meeting…" Kabran says quietly.

"Well, this could turn deadly…" Muta says.

Confessional:

"Yellow is worrying me…" Muta says.

End of Confessional:

"TO THE CHALLENGE AREA!" an unknown voice screams.

Level Two.

"Who the hell are you?" Ashlynn asks.

"My name is Kyle." The voice tells them "and were going to be playing some football today."

AN: 800 words…


	20. Foot Brawl Part 2

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 6: Foot Brawl

"Kyle?" everyone asks.

"That's right." The pre adult, blue eyed, spiky haired blond, wearing a big black jacket and shorts, said stepping out of the shadows.

"Oh…" Kabran starts. "I remember you! You won T.D.W with Ashlynn! And you're in T.D.M!"

"Finally…" Kyle says.

"One question." Kabran asks.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing shorts if it's like negative 20?"

"Ugh…" he says pacing. "I don't know."

"Ok…" Kabran says.

"Any way" he says walking towards the challenge area. "Today's challenge is Footbrawl."

There are 2 lines painted in the snow. The closest, black, and the farther one, blue. In front of the lines are 7 colored hoops, 10 yards away from the black line, and 20 from the blue. There are about 20 different foot balls in front of each hoop on the line, differently colored for the 7 teams.

"Ok, here's how it goes down." Kyle starts. "There are 7 teams, each with there own hoop. On the line are colored foot balls. Your color is what you're throwing. There are 3 ways to win this." He says picking up one of the Green balls. "Both you and your partner are throwing one ball. If you get one into your hoop, you can't be eliminated. How ever, if you get two in, your not only safe, you can eliminate another team that is not safe. How ever, there is another way to win. If you throw one ball into there's, if they threw one in, that ball doesn't count."

"In other words there not safe, right?" Aaron's asks.

"Yep. Also, if they have two in, and you throw two in, it's the same. But if they have one, and you throw two, you eliminate them. Also, if they have zero, and you throw one, you're out. But if they haven't thrown all or any balls, there not out until there out of balls." Kyle tells them.

Confessional:

"Wow…" Muta says."

End of confessional:

"Every team except Blue will be on the black line. Blue, you have a ten yard disadvantage. You will be on the blue line." Kyle says.

Confessional:

"This is easy." Steve says.

End of Confessional:

All the teams get ready.

"Go!" Kyle screams.

Brown get's two into there's.

"Yes!" Kayla says hugging Troy.

"Whoo!" Troy says hugging her back.

Gray get's one in there's.

"Yes!" Kabran says high fiving Muta.

Confessional:

"Captain for girl's Junior Varsity Football, 3 years running." Kabran says happy. "Oh yeah, and I'm on Varsity."

End of Confessional:

Muta aims for Gray, but get's it into Brown.

"Sorry…" Muta says.

Kayla look's furious.

Blue get's one in, while Purple get's both.

"Nice job." Lauren says kissing Steve on the cheek and he just smiles, while Ashlynn kisses Topher on the lips and they fall on the ground making out.

"Even with there disadvantage the get it in…" Aaron whispers.

Confessional:

"Some time's I wish me and Steve were like Ashlynn and Topher… not the piece less and hopelessly stupid part." Lauren says.

End of Confessional:

Orange misses completely, but get's one into Purple.

"Sorry…" Marine says.

"Damn it!" Topher says.

Yellow get's both in while Green get's none in.

"Yes!" both Yellow members shout as the hug.

"Sorry…" Nick says.

"Ok, Yellow is the only one's who got both in, while Orange and Green could get kicked out. Who are you choosing Yellow?" Kyle asks.

"Should we choice Green?" Mark asks.

"No way…" Ciria says.

"Have a decision yet?" Kyle asks.

"Yes." Mark says. "Green."

"What?" Julie shouts.

"We have a plan…" Mark whispers in her ear.

"Oh… ok." Julie says.

Confessional:

"There not betraying us." Julie says.

End of Confessional:

"Ready… go!" Kyle shouts.

Blue get's one in there's and one in Orange's.

"Damn!" Marine shouts.

She throws hers into Blue, and then Aaron's into there own.

"She can't throw two!" Troy shouts.

"Aaron was holding onto it, so it does count…" Kyle says.

"Crap!" Steve says.

"We could get eliminated…" Lauren says.

"Nice job." Aaron says hugging Marine.

Purple throws both of there's into Orange.

"Orange, your out!" Kyle says.

Orange sits next to Green.

"Sorry, I missed our hoop." Topher says taunting him.

Confessional:

"There going down…" Marine says to the camera.

End of Confessional:

Yellow get's both of there's in again, while Brown puts both of there's into Gray, while Gray get's one into Brown.

"Brown, Gray, your out."

"Crud…" Troy says.

"At least we got one team out." Kayla says to him.

"We were good." Kabran says.

"Not good enough…" Muta says.

Both teams stare at each other.

Confessional:

"All the sudden it's like a war between Brown and Gray." Ciria says.

End of Confessional:

"Ok, Yellow which team?" Kyle asks.

"Purple." Yellow awnsers.

"Now it's down to Blue, Brown, and Yellow." Kyle says. "Now you have to throw into different hoops then your own. Who ever has the most is out. Go!"

Blue goes for Yellow, Brown goes for Blue, and Yellow goes for Blue.

"Brown has 2, Yellow has zero, and Blue has 3. Blue is out." Kyle says. "Last round. This is for all the marbles. Ready… Go!"

Both teams throw the balls.

A/N: HA HA HA! The Cliff Hanger Strikes Again!!!


	21. Foot Brawl Part 3

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 6: Foot Brawl

Yellow sinks both of there's into Brown, while Brown get's one in.

"Yellow has won!" Kyle shouts.

"We did?" Ciria asks.

"We did!" Mark shouts

"Congrats to the Yellow team. In 20 minutes meet us at the Glacier for who your sending to Temple." Kyle tells them.

"We were so close…" Kayla says smiling.

"Damn…" Troy says smiling as well.

Yellow Igloo:

"Where's Mark?" Kabran asks.

"Oh, getting from food from the lounge. Were out of beef." Ciria says.

"O…k…" Julie says.

"So who are you sending?" Nick asks.

"I know for sure Purple…" Ciria says. "They were pretty close to winning."

"The second team?" Muta asks.

"Maybe Orange, can't decide." Ciria answers.

"Why not Blue?" Julie asks. "There in the lead, and there a good team."

"I'll think about… alone…" Ciria says giving them the signal to leave.

Blue Igloo:

"That was a good one!" Steve says fisting Troy.

Mark runs in.

"Why'd you do it?" Mark asks.

"Do what?" Kayla asks.

"Let us win." Mark says.

"We did?" Lauren asks.

"Brown could have gone after us, and they had a clear shot at us the second time. Either one of you could have one."

"It's are thanks for joining the alliance." Troy says. "Now you just have to follow through. Get rid of-"

Yellow Igloo:

Mark walks back in.

"Are you ready with your choice?" Ciria asks.

"Let's go." Mark says.

Orange Igloo:

"There going to send Purple for sure…" Marine says.

"Us?" Aaron asks.

"They didn't say." Marine says.

"Glad we installed microphones and each person igloo."

"Let's go."

Glaicer:

"Ok let's cut to the chase. I know Coco goes into all this mental crap, but let's get it over with." Kyle tells them.

All the teams gulp.

"Who are you sending Yellow?" Kyle asks.

"Purple" Ciria starts.

"And…" Mark says.

"Green…" Ciria says.

"What?" Julie screams.

"Oh my god…" Nick says.

"How could you?" Kabran asks.

"Meet us at the Temple of Fate immediately. Your bags are already packed, and your fate is awaiting you."

Level 3:

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Julie asks stepping of the helicopter.

"Duh, have my own to." Kyle says walking towards them.

"Follow me." He says leading them to the temple.

"We've had a long day so let's get this over with. Fire beats wood, wood beats water, water beats fire. Understand? Good. Go for it." Kyle tells them.

"What should we do?" Nick asks.

"Would, for green." Julie says.

"I'm stuck between water and fire…" Ashlynn says.

Both teams give there pieces to Kyle, and he's put them into the water.

"May the dominant element please rise."

Green gets wood, while Purple gets fire.

"One win for Purple. You win one more time you stay, you lose won more time you lose continue."

"What's this guy's problem?" Topher asks.

"Fire?" Julie asks.

"Fire, for Red." Nick says.

Both teams hand in there piece. Kyle tosses them into the fire.

"May the dominant element please rise…"

Green gets fire, while Purple get's water.

"Green, your gone, Purple, take there piece and go. I'm out of here!" Kyle says getting on the helicopter.

Both teams hug, and part there separate ways.

Ad for next season:

_First it was all about drama…._

Show's the T.D.I logo.

_Then it became a game of endurance…_

Show's the Endurance logo.

_Now…_

Screen goes blank.

_Things are about to get_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_SERIOUS._

Show's the Serious Logo.

_From the creators of Total Drama Island, Endurance, and Total Endurance brings you…_

Screen goes blank.

_Total_

_Endurance 2_

_Serious Bora Bora_

Show's Total Endurance logo with the Serious logo underneath and the name of the Island.

_More coming soon. It's about time we get Serious. Only on Drama Nation._

Show's the Drama Nation logo.

A/N: Sorry so short, in a hurry!!!


	22. Live it, Learn it, Fear IT Pt 1

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 7: Live it, Learn it, Fear "IT"

We see Coco sitting on the Green Igloo.

"Hey peoples!" He shouts. "I'm back in action!"

The scene switches to a recap.

"While my T.D.W counter part Kyle took over, we had some awesome foot ball action. Even with Blue's handicap, they got third, with Brown, in second, and leading Yellow to there first challenge win! Bout time. Yellow joined the three team alliance, sending Green and Purple to temple, with Purple coming back. Who will get the Ingenuity piece? Which team will have the commitment to make it threw the game? Find out as are teams will live it, learn it, and fear it. All this and more on Total Endurance!"

Shows the into video.

Brown Igloo:

"Troy you ok?" Kayla asks giving him a cup of milk. "You've been jumping up and down all day. I know your hyper… but your being to hyper."

"I'm just happy." Troy says.

"About what?" Kayla asks.

"Well um…" Troy starts.

"What?"

"I…"

"Hey!" Steve says running in. "Can I borrow some milk?"

"Sure…" Troy says handing him the glass.

"Thanks dude!" Steve says grabbing it and busting out.

"He is really getting on my nerves…" Kayla says angry.

"Same…" Troy says.

Confessional:

"Steve's nice… and his teams powerful… it's just he's defiant! He doesn't take no for an answer…" Kayla says. "Then again neither does my mom…"

Purple's Igloo:

"Who should we give it to?" Ashlynn asks.

"Not Orange for sure." Topher says.

"Or Yellow." Adds Ashlynn.

"I have an idea…" Topher says.

Orange Igloo:

"They'll give it to us." Marine says.

"They hate us now…" Aaron says.

"You said I your self, they need us."

"True…"

Gray Igloo:

"So do you forgive us?" Ciria asks.

"For sure…" Kabran says smiling.

"Becides, the were awful…" Muta adds.

"Is Kabran ok? She's drifting into space over there…" Mark asks.

"I'm super." She says.

Glacier:

"Ok hello again!" Coco says walking over.

"Your back?" Ciria says then adds "not that I care."

"Yes… and thanks?" Coco says. "Purple, you won, so can you please read Green's good bye letter?"

"Sure." Ashlynn says taking it. "Dear everyone except Yellow, you guys did great. Good luck! Nice job Purple, you beat us. Major props for that. Yellow, you betrayed us. Were very upset. Best wishes, Nick and Julie."

Yellow looks upset.

"Ok, so I heard there's a little romance going on here." Coco tells them.

"Really?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah. Troy know anything about it?" Coco asks.

"Nope…" he says blushing.

"Kabran? Anything?"

"No…" she says blushing.

"Oh I so get where this is going!" Mark says. "Nice job dude!"

"Well… yes me and Kabran are going out." Troy says.

Everyone cheers, while Kabran and Troy kiss.

"Ok, now down to business. Purple who are you giving the piece to?"

A/N: Live it, learn it, hate it!


	23. Live it, Learn it, Fear IT Pt 2

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 7: Live it, Learn it, Fear "IT"

"The piece is Ingenuity right?" Topher asks.

"Yeah." Coco answers.

"Like creative, right?" Ashlynn asks.

"Yes…" Coco tells them.

"We have no pieces, and even though technically were supposed to give it to another team, can we give it to ourselves?" Topher asks.

"Hmm…" Coco thinks. "Sure, you'll be tied with Yellow for last. Congrats."

"Yes!" Purple says hugging.

"They can do that?" Marine asks. "We would have totally kept the piece to our selves then!"

"What?" Kabran shouts at her.

"Well, come on, they have no pieces." Coco tells them.

"True…" Steve says "but no one really likes them.

Confessional:

"No one really likes you retard, except your rock star wannabe partner." Ashlynn says to the camera."

End of Confessional:

"For the next three days, were going to completely say what makes you tick. As you know, on your entrance sheet, you put down what you're most afraid of."

"Damn!" Ciria screams.

"This isn't good…" Muta and Aaron say.

Confessional:

"They always have to have that fear part don't they?"

End of Confessional:

"Except Chris, are producer, threw them away…" Coco starts.

"YAY!" Everyone cheers.

Confessional:

"Chris doing something right is a miracle!" Muta shouts.

End of Confessional:

"So he made up completely new ones." Coco tells them.

"…"

Confessional:

"Never mind…" Muta says disappointed.

End of Confessional:

"How ever, we have something in store for you today." Coco tells them. "Get on your helicopters and get ready. Cause this is the only challenge your not going to be getting off of them on."

Each team gets on there helicopter, and it starts to rise.

"Oh crap…" Ashlynn says as it starts to rise.

"Where are we going?" Topher asks.

"NO WHERE!" Coco screams as he get's on his helicopter.

"That doesn't make any sense…" Mark says.

"No duh…" Ciria says mocking him.

The helicopters rise 400 feet above level two, then just hover. Coco's helicopter rises up.

"THIS IS ARE MOST EXTREME CHALLENGE EVER!" Coco shouts threw a microphone.

"I thought this was going to be like Phobia Factor! Or Total Phobia!" Araon says.

(Read my TDA for "Total Phobia)

"Sucks cause your wrong. That's going to be are Temple Mission." Coco says.

"That's great…" Lauren says.

"Today, were going to see what makes everyone wet there pants" Coco says. "Extreme sky diving!" Coco shouts.

"HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?" Muta shouts.

"No…" Coco says.

"You sure about that?" Ciria asks.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Coco says. "If I was insane there would be brown bears, mild explosives, and Chef."

Everyone shudder's when they hear the name Chef.

"Ok here's the challenge." Coco tells them.

The camera does a close up of two sky diving kits.

"Here's how it works. When I say go, one out of the two people on your team is going to jump. When I say drop, you pull the green string." Coco says.

Camera goes back to normal.

"What if we pull the wrong one?" Troy asks.

"Oh nothing, your parachute will still come out."

"Then why'd you say Green?" Kayla asks.

"To make Yellow feel like total jackasses." Coco says smiling.

"Thanks dude…" Mark says upset.

"No prob." Coco says back. "There are two sets of parachutes. Why? Because there are twelve targets down there."

"Why twelve?" Ashlynn asks.

"Well, if you'd stop interrupting, I could explain." Coco tells her. "There are twelve targets/pieces down there in packages. Only one is the Commitment piece. Here's what will happen if you pull up the wrong one. A. Nothing. B. You get trapped in a cage with a polar bar. And C. You'll get blown up."

"Doesn't that go against two of your three rules?" Steve asks.

"Stupid. There polar, and these aren't mild. Choose who goes first and get ready!"

Each team chooses who goes first.

"Go!" Coco shouts.

Kabran, Troy, Steve, Topher, Ciria, and Marine jumping.

"WHY ARE YOU JUMPING?" Tory asks Kabran.

"What?" Kabran asks. "Can't hear you!"

"WHY ARE YOU JUMPING?" Tory asks Kabran again.

"What, a girl can't jump?" Kabran says.

"That' not what I meant!" Troy says. "I mean isn't like Muta a dare devil?"

"Yeah, but he's scared of extreme stunts…"

"Wow, what a jerk. I mean, it's not that I don't think you can't make it, I just want you to be safe…"

"Aww! You're so sweet…"

They start making out in mid air while Topher just looks at them awkwardly.

Confessional:

"And they call me and Ash weird?" Topher asks.

End of Confessional:

"Drop!" Coco shouts.

Each person pulls there cord, even though Kabran and Troy are still kissing. They all then land on different pieces.

Troy and Kabran get launched back into the air after picking there own pieces up (still kissing), same with Marine, while Steve gets beat up by a bear. Ciria and Topher pull out there pieces and nothing happens.

"Congrats to one of you!" Coco shouts. "One of your pieces is the real thing! Take of the wrapping paper to find out!"

Both of them start unwrapping…

A/N: The End! No JK, I don't want a cliff hanger here…

Ciria's says fake, while Topher's says real.

"PURPLE WINS!" Coco shouts.

"That's right!" Topher shouts. "In the lead!"

"Were in last now…" Mark says.

A/N: Wat will happen now? Like im telling you!!!


	24. Live it, Learn it, Fear IT Pt 3

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 7: Live it, Learn it, Fear "IT"

Medical Tent:

"Steve!" Lauren shouts as she runs into the medical tent. "Are you ok?"

We see Steve sitting on a bed in a full body cast.

"Never been better…"

The doctor comes up to her.

"Will he be alright?" she asks.

"No he's going to die." The doctor tells her.

"NO!" she screams.

"I'm just kidding. No, he'll be up in two days tops."

"He can't compete?" Lauren asks.

"Well duh." He says walking away.

Brown Igloo:

"Who do you think there going to give it to?" Troy asks.

"Either Blue or Orange probably." Ciria answers.

"I've been thinking Blue is being a real problem." Kayla says.

"Agreed." Mark says.

"How about we like ditch Blue and make are Alliance with Gray?" Troy asks.

"He's got a point…" Mark says. "Gray is pretty strong."

"Everyone likes them too." Ciria adds. "Now that Green and Red are gone, they really aren't in an alliance with anyone."

"And that bear beat the crap out of Steve…" Mark says.

"So is that are final decision?" Kayla asks.

"Yep." The other three respond.

"Will go get 'em right now." Mark says grabbing Ciria and leading them out the door.

"Are we really going to ditch Blue?" Troy asks.

"Totally." Kayla answers.

Orange Igloo:

"Aaron did you hear anything interesting?" Marine asks.

"Yes." Aaron answers. "I found out Brown and Yellow are ditching Blue in there alliance."

"So we go for Blue?" Marine asks.

"Exactly."

Medical Tent:

"Hey." Marine says walking in.

"Hey." Lauren says back.

"Is he ok?" Marine asks.

"Yep. He'll be on his feet in a little while."

"So your like a one person team?"

"Yep."

"That sucks…"

"Totally. So, why are you really here?"

"Ok well umm… me and Aaron over heard that Brown and Yellow are going to dump you and that there going to send you to temple if they win."

"Why?"

"Because of Steve."

"Oh…"

"Were proposing that we enter an alliance to get those three out."

"Is Purple going to be in it?"

"No. They betrayed us. I think were going to get the Schmadi."

"Ouch…"

"So here's the plan. We don't send you, you don't send us."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because if you don't your gone."

Gray Igloo:

"So what your saying is that we'd try to get the other three teams out so that we can be the final three?" Muta asks.

"Yep." Mark says. "We will definitely make it to the final three."

Confessional:

"It's not that I don't trust them…" Muta starts "But that when he said "we will" I'm wondering is he was talking about himself."

End of Confessional:

"Will do it." Kabran says.

"Awesome." Ciria says and they shake hands.

Confessional:

"This is in the bag." Ciria says,

End of Confessional:

Glacier:

"So here we are again." Coco says. "Purple was at the bottom before but now, it's the other way around. So, Lauren, what's it like to be a one person team.

"It sucks." She says getting a few laughs.

"Well this is going to suck more. Who are you giving the Schmadi to Purple?"

"Well this wasn't that hard…" Ashlynn says.

"Were giving it to Orange." Topher says.

"Shocker." Aaron says.

Aaron takes it and smashes it on the ground. He picks the paper up that was in it.

"So what is it?" Coco asks.

The paper has monster on it then times two.

"Two win tommrow you have to win two Learn it, Live it, Fear it challenges." Coco says. "Who's going home? Find out next time!" Coco says.

A/N: thnkies review!!!


	25. Live it, Learn it, Fear IT 2 Pt 1

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 7: Live it, Learn it, Fear "IT" PT. 2

Sorry about the long wait! My dad was in the hospital!

We see Coco standing on a helicopter.

"Last time on Total Endurance" Coco starts.

It switches to the recap.

"Alliances were made, alliances were lost. Some loved, and some got beat the crap out of by a friendly little polar bear aka Steve. Not only is Blue screwed now that Steve is out, but now the hard rock girl is up against one extra challenge. Today, each team will face an individual challenge together that will totally make them wet there pants. How ever, there's a twist of course. By the end of today, only five team's will be standing. Who? Find out now!"

Entrance video plays.

Orange Igloo:

"Ok so how does are little alliance work?" Lauren asks.

"You help us get rid of every other team, we help you too." Marine says.

Confessional:

"As if." Marine starts. "I'm dumping you first chance I get. Loser."

End of confessional:

"Ok that sounds good." Lauren says.

Confessional:

"As if loser!" Lauren shouts at the camera. I trust you as much as I trust Steve being able to fully recover right now… which is very unlikely."

End of Confessional:

Brown Team Igloo:

"Kabran we need to focus on a strategy, not stare at your boy friend!" Ciria says to her.

"How can she resist, I'm hot!" Troy says.

"Right… about that Troy" Kayla says "No."

"Focus guys." Mark says.

"I say we try to get Purple on are side, get rid of Orange, and then go for Purple." Muta says.

"Wow… that's a pretty good plan dude." Mark says.

"Thanks." Muta says.

"Can't believe he came up with it…." Ciria starts.

"Thanks?" Muta asks.

Purple Igloo:

"So are plan?" Ashlynn asks.

"We win it and send Orange and Blue." Topher says.

"Sounds good!" Ashlynn says back.

The glacier:

All the teams are sitting in there usual spots when Coco arrives.

"Hey guys." Coco says "Aren't you wondering why I called you out here?"

"Not really…." Kayla says ignoring him.

"Well you will cause this might make or break your chances of winning today's temple mission." Coco says. He takes out a basket. "There are balls in this basket with different colors, each team has one for each piece which means everyone besides Yellow will have two while Yellow has one."

"So?" Mark asks.

"For this game you'll be on Superteams." Coco says.

"Super what?" Marine asks.

"Like a big team. If your team wins your automatically safe, but I you lose, you have better chances of going to temple. Am I right?" Aaron asks.

"Not exactly…." Coco starts. "The winning team will at random only have one team win. Here's how it goes. I am going to pick two balls. The first one gets to pick it's team and the second one also does. First gets first pick, 2nd gets second, first gets 3rd and so on. Let's pick are team leaders."

Coco reaches into the basket….

A/N: HA HA HA! Cliff hanger! See u's nxt time! And the wait wont be tht long this time! Pinky swear!


	26. Live it, Learn it, Fear IT 2 Pt 2

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 7: Live it, Learn it, Fear "IT" PT. 2

Sorry about the long wait! My dad was in the hospital!

Yellow is pulled.

"YES!" Ciria and Mark shout high fiving.

"Ok, and Blue is the other one." Coco says.

"Great…" Lauren says.

"Yellow, who are you choosing?" Coco asks.

"Brown." Mark says.

"Blue?" Coco asks.

"Purple…"

Confessional:

"WHAT?" Aaron asks.

End of confessional:

Confessional: "

Keep your friend's close and your enemy's closer…" Ashlynn says to the camera.

End of confessional:

"Ok, so who ever Yellow dosen't choose, goes to Blue. Who will it be?" Coco asks.

"Duh, Gray."

The group does a group hug as they say happy things, while the blue team is silently walking away.

"Don't get anywhere, will be right back with this and more." Coco says as the camera goes away.

Meanwhile….

Confessional:

"People have been acting different lately." Muta says.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Well, a lot more couples are spurting out of this." Mark says.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"People are definitly starting to weird me out." Kayla says.

End of confessional:

Out side the Brown Igloo.

"Hey have you seen Troy?" Kabran asks Kayla.

"Yeah… he went to the bank with Ciria. Why?" Kayla asks.

"K, THANKS!" Kabran says running off.

Near the bank:

"TROY? TROY!" Kabran shouts running along. "Where is he…"

She reaches the bank.

"Hey T- OH MY GOD!"

In front of her eyes are Ciria and Troy kissing.

Kabran runs away, not crying but furious.

Confessional:

"THAT SON OF A B$#%! IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN I WILL TEAR HIM F&*(ING IN HALF!" Kabran shouts"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Wow…. Smooth Troy." Coco says.

MEAN WHILE…

Hospital Thing:

We see Lauren and Steve talking.

"Glad your awake." Lauren says.

"Thanks." Steve says.

"So…"

"So…"

"Hey Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm well umm…. Get better soon?"

"Thanks, and Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Promo:

First it was freezing….

First is was hard….

Now it's atleast nice out!

TOTAL ENDURANCE 2: SERIOUS BORA BORA.

Drama Nation.

Also be on the look out for….

TOTAL ENDURANCE EXTR3ME: Serious Antartica.

A/N: I KNOW REALLY SHORT BUT THIS IS A SPECIAL AKA % PARTS CHILL OUUT


	27. Live it, Learn it, Fear IT 2 Pt 3

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 7: Live it, Learn it, Fear "IT" PT. 2

Confessional:

"So, I'm cleaning up are igloo, and then Kabran just comes in all angry." Muta says.

End of confessional:

"You ok?" Muta asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says back walking in.

"Troy left you a note" Muta states "it's on your bed."

Kabran opens the note and this is what it says.

_Kabran, I know this is short notice, and sorry, but I am breaking up with you… I like Ciria more. I might sound like a total ass, so sorry._

_Troy. _

"Troy…" Kabran starts.

Confessional:

"I feel a little bit better bout not being cheated on, but now it's over… how long did it last. Three days? JERK!" Kabran yells."

Level 2:

All of the contestants arrive.

"Ok, well a slight change of plans." Coco starts as they arrive. "We can't do the challenges for the teams, so will do one big challenge."

It zooms in on the challenge area.

"One team will jump of and land on the target we have painted in the snow. Then they will hand the package they jumped off with, blind folded, on a hill rigged with exspolives. We had some left over from yesterday and I hate to waste things…"

Confessional:

"First are challenge is changed. Then Coco taunts us. Oh yeah, and Troy ruined are alliance with Gray just so he could have Ciria's tounge. What a great day!" Kayla says.

End of confessional:

"Once they get to the top, the next team has to jump into the freezing artic water with the package. That's pretty much it." Coco says.

"That's all?" Ciria taunts.

"SHUT UP!" Mark yells. "You want it worse for us?"

The teams get ready.

Confessional:

"My head is not in this." Lauren says.

End of confessional:

"GO!" Coco shouts.

Lauren starts her jump while Troy and Kayla start there's.

"GOD THIS IS SO BAD FOR MY VOCALS!" Lauren screams on the way down.

Both teams land in there area, but Brown gets tied up in there parachute.

"Damn it!" Troy shouts.

Lauren gives the package to Purple who start running up the hill. Brown gets untied and gives it to Yellow, who start running. All the sudden Purple is almost at the top, but a land mine explodes and the get set back a few yards. Both teams start running towards the other two at the top.

"This is going to be a close one!" Coco shouts.

"COME ON!" Troy shouts. "You can do this!"

Orange gets there package first and Aaron jumps but Marine doesn't.

"No way!" Marine shouts. "It must be like -50. That's not good for my skin."

Confessional:

Aaron bangs his head against the wall.

End of the Confessional:

Gray get's there's and they jump in.

"So close!" Muta yells.

"Well actually you both had to jump in…"  
Coco starts. "So GRAY WINS!" Coco shouts.

Confessional:

"Marine…" Topher starts.

End of Confessional.

"Gray…. open your box for the prize inside."

Gray starts to open the box…

A/N Yes this is 5 chappies.


	28. Live it, Learn it, Fear IT 2 Pt 4

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 7: Live it, Learn it, Fear "IT" PT. 2

The open the box to take out a blank Pyramid piece.

"Is this a joke?" Muta asks.

"No." Coco starts. "Who ever leaves tonight, no matter what, you get one of there pieces."

"Awesome!" Kabran says high fiving Muta.

Confessional:

"That could have been us…" Kayla starts.

End of Confessional:

"Also" Coco starts "Gray your choosing who goes home. Anyone. Even the people on your team."

Kabran smiles while Troy starts freaking out.

Confessional:

"DAMN!" Troy shouts.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Why now?" Ciria asks

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Were in control." Muta says.

Yellow:

"I think there going to break the alliance and send are teams." Mark says.

"No dought about it." Ciria says.

"Why now?" Troy asks.

Purple:

"Do you think they'll send us?" Ashlynn asks.

"I dought it. They'll go for revenge, not the strong teams." Topher says.

"Really?"

"I don't know actually…"

Hospital:

Steve is talking to a doctor.

"So, I can walk now?" Steve asks.

"Yep." The person says. "Just use these crutches." He says giving them to Steve.

"I'M COMING LAUREN!" Steve shouts trying to walk to the Blue Igloo. On the way he trips and falls hard.

"I'm alright!" He says.

Blue Igloo:

"So what's are stratagey?" Marine asks.

"It's" Lauren starts but then Steve runs in and starts making out with Lauren. The end up falling on the floor and Orange leaves.

"Wow…" Aaron says walking away.

The Glaicer:

"Well, welcome again." Coco says welcoming the contestants. "I'd love to go through all the mind challengeing crap, but tonight, let's get down to business. Gray, who are you sending?"

A/N: really short but it had to be like this four 5 parts.


	29. Live it, Learn it, Fear IT 2 PT 5

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 7: Live it, Learn it, Fear "IT" PT. 2

"Well." Kabran starts. "I'm not going through a good time right now. You see, me and Muta had to choose would we base this elimination on revenge, or compition."

"In the end how ever" Muta says "We choose Blue and Purple, for compition."

"Dang it." Lauren says.

Confessional:

"Steve is finally better, and we get sent to temple. Ya!" Lauren says sarcastically.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"We can take 'em." Ashlynn says.

End of Confessional:

"Now that you've made your choice there's something that you should know…" Coco says.

"What?" Topher asks.

"The winning team of tonight's Temple Mission is going to get a HUGE reward. The Magic Box." Coco tells them. "Now, Purple and Blue, pack your things and start getting ready to head up the mountain. I'll see you there."

Coco leaves and so do all the other teams.

Orange's Igloo:

"Who do you think will come back?" Marine asks.

"Unfortunately, Purple." Aaron says.

"I agree." Marine says.

Gray:

"Did we make the right choose?" Muta asks.

"Time will only tell." Kabran says.

Brown Igloo:

"Hey Kayla…" Troy says.

"Yeah?" She asks.

"They could have sent us." Troy says. "Just cause of the tension. But they didn't."

"So?" Kayla asks.

"I think Gray is a real threat and we should get them off this Mountain as soon as possible."

"I agree."

Confessional:

"This is where everything comes crashing down for Gray." Kayla says.

End of confessional:

Yellow:

"Who do you want to come back?" Mark asks.

"Don't know, don't care." Ciria says back.

Blue:

"We have to come back." Lauren says.

"We as hell do." Steve says.

"For Blue?"

"For Blue."

Confessional:

"I thought he was going to say for us…" Lauren says disappointed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"O…k…" Steve says confused.

Purple:

"We have to win this, everything is on the line." Ashlynn says.

"I agree." Topher says.

"VIOLENT VIOLET!" they shout.

Level Three:

"Welcome." Coco says greeting them.

"Great, you don't look like a Priest now." Topher says laughing.

"You do know there's a reason you were sent up here, and I can guess why." Coco says taunting him " and I'm Jewish."

Both teams take there spot.

"We both already know the rules, so start!"

"What should we choose?" Lauren asks.

"Fire." Steve says.

"Your sure?" Topher asks.

"Positive." Ashlynn says.

"Ok, place give me your pieces." Coco takes the pieces, puts them in a fire and throws them off the cliff.

"Dude, aren't they on fire?" Steve asks.

"Yeah? Your point?" Coco asks.

"What if they hit a" Steve starts but then there's a big explosion "pipeline…"

"I'M OK!" Aaron shouts from below burnt to a crisp.

"No one cares!" Topher shouts back.

"O…k… then." Coco says. "Dominate elements please rise."

Fire rises for Blue, while Water rises for Purple.

"Yes!" Purple says high fiving.

"Ok. Purple you win, you go back. Blue you lose, your going home next round." Coco tells them. "Go again."

"Wait!" some one says from out of know where.

"Chris Maclean?" Ashlynn asks as Chris walks up.

"As owner and producer, we found out one team was tampering of what element was going up." Chris says. "And that team happened to be this time, the Purple Team. Red shouldn't have gone home."

"WHAT?" Lauren asks.

"Purple, your disqualified." Coco says.

Sceruity guards come and take both of them away.

"WILL BE BACK!" Ashlynn yells.

"Sure you will…" Steve says.

"Well… that was weird. Tune in next time to Total Endurance!"

A/N: see ya nxt time!


	30. Scavenger Sucks Pt 1

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 8: Scavenger Sucks

We see Coco standing on the Purple Igloo.

"Last time on Total Endurance" he starts.

The screen switches to the re cap.

"Gray took the lead winning a team challenge and the right to send everyone to temple. Blue hooked up. Troy and Kabran broke up. And Troy and Ciria made out by the lake. Two girls in one week. What a player. When Gray had to decide revenge, sending Yellow and Brown, or sport, Purple and Blue, they choose sport. But, at temple, it was found out that Purple had been cheating. Red had unfairly lost. Will they come back? Who knows? Who cares! Today, with Purple's other piece up for grabs, and another Temple mission, who will win? Who will lose? And who will down right suck? Find out these answers and more on…"

The camera goes back to Coco.

"TOTAL ENDURANCE!"

The theme plays.

Mess hall:

"They were CHEATING?" Kabran asks Steve as they sit down next to them.

"Yep" Lauren answers "the whole time."

"Forgive us?" Muta asks.

"Sure dude." Steve says high fiving him.

Confessional:

"No way in hell." Steve says.

End of Confessional:

"Could Red come back?" Mark asks sitting down.

"That might cause some relationship problems for Troy and Kabran." Aaron says.

"How?" Kayla asks.

"Remember what Karma's brother said right before he left?" Kabran asks.

"Oh yeah…" Troy says. "But it's over."

"It's Karma's brother though" Ciria says. "she had major anger issues. Maybe her brother might, and you did break her heart. Maybe he'll break you."

"That's thinking positive!" Troy says squirming in his seat.

"HELLO CONTESTANTS!" Coco says walking in. "Today were going to have a Temple mission!"

"Another one?" Kayla asks.

"Are you death or something?" Coco asks walking closer. "OF COURSE ANOTHER ONE!"

Confessional:

"Bitch." Kayla says.

End of confessional:

"What's the challenge?" Marine asks.

"A two hour scavenger hunt in the arctic tundra!" Coco tells them.

"Yay" Steve says sarcastically. "Can't wait!"

"That's the spirit!" Coco tells them. "You'll each find some winterized traveling gear in your cabins. One boy, one girl. Steve don't try looking inside the girl's back again cause yes there's a sports bra and… other things I can't mention with this T.V. rating!"

Confessional:

"Seriously? T.V. 14 only?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I tried!" Chris says holding up a T.V. MA sign.

End of confessional:

"You did what?" Ciria asks as Kayla and her start beating Steve up.

"Guys…" Lauren says. "He was beat up enough boy the polar bear…"

Confessional:

"Steve did what?" Lauren asks.

End of confessional:

"Anyway…" Coco says. "There are 5 poles on the mountain. They each have a package on them. One has Purple's other piece and a safe pass. 2 have safe passes. The safe passes mean your safe from elimination. 2… have nothing. We will open the boxes later. To make sure that you don't know ahead of time what's in the box, all you will find in it is a number 1-4235. So, if you say you lost the box and don't have one, I will ask you a number. If you say one, I will give you the box with the stuff you have won… or haven't won. The two teams that don't get passes automaticly are going to temple. No deciding who goes or anything. You decide your own fate. You have an hour to prepare. Understand?"

"YEAH!" the contestants shout.

Confessional:

"Got this in the bag." Steve says.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Bring it on!" Kayla shouts.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I will win." Aaron says.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Ciria says.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Bring it-" Muta starts

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"ON!" everyone else shouts.

A/N: sorry for da wait


	31. Scavenger Sucks Pt 2

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 8: Scavenger Sucks

All the teams are packed and ready to go.

"At the sound of the whistle" Coco says. "You may start."

"Really, Coco, really?" Ciria asks.

"Yes. Really." He says back as he blows the whistle right in her ear.

"AGHHH!" Ciria screams as Mark grabs her and they start running. All the teams head off.

"This is going to be so funny…" Coco says. "In the mean time, please enjoy this sponsor!"

_Total Drama World Never Finished…_

The picture shows Ashlynn and Kyle winning.

_Totally Dramatic Mansion was a Crash Course Headed for nothing…_

It show's the remaining contestants.

_BUT…_

_WERE TURNING BACK THE CLOCK_

Show's random clips from my entire contestant based stories.

_STRAIGHT FROM THE MIND OF THE AUTHOR OF THE HIT SERIES TOTAL DRAMA WORLD_

_And the Creator of Starring You_

_Brings you…_

**TOTAL DRAMA W2RLD : Turn Back the Clock**

_The series that was never published is going to be published_

_Coming Soon…_

_And duh it's a starring you._

"Anyways…" Coco says walking towards the Blue Igloo. "Let's see how Steve and his gal Lauren are doing… did I just say gal?"

The camera moves to the Blue team which is close to the face of a cliff.

"Why are we looking here?" Lauren asks.

"These always hide them in stupid places." Steve says.

"Ok, I agree, but isn't this a little too stupid for Coco?" Lauren asks.

Confessional:

"I'm going to let that little comment pass… or not." Coco says holding a detonator.

End of Confessional:

"Ok. People love when the contestants get hurt. So, if something stupid happens, then well… I'll probably find the case." Steve says.

"The producers will never do that" Lauren says as a land mind goes off, pushing Steve off the cliff. He then holds onto the edge, climbs back on, and sits down with a case.

"Stupid is my middle name." Steve says.

"That's so brave of you!" Lauren says hugging him.

"No seriously, it is. Steve Stupid Daniels." Steve says.

"Ugh…" Lauren says.

The then falls back on the snow with Lauren sitting on top of Steve. She goes into a kissing position.

"I love you…" Lauren says blushing.

"I love… gravy." Steve says.

Lauren gets up and walks away.

Confessional:

"What? I do." Steve says holding a jar of gravy.

End of Confessional:

The camera then goes to Brown and Yellow, who are walking back with there cases.

"Easy as pie." Troy says holding up his.

"Pie's good…" Mark says.

"Now you're making me hungry" Kayla says.

"Let's go get lunch…" Ciria says as they walk to the mess hall.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kayla yells.

"WHY IS THE MESS HALL FILLED WITH GRAVY?" Ciria asks.

Confessional:

"Gravy is good… Gravy, gravy, good for the heart, the more I eat the more I" Steve farts. He also looks like he's gained twenty pounds.

End of Confessional:

We see Gray looking for the piece. Kabran is looking on the ground while Muta is preparing to sky dive.

"This is not necessary at all…" Kabran says shaking her head.

"WHOOOO!" Muta says jumping out.

"Is this necessary?" Kabran asks as he starts his drop.

"No!" he screams "But its hell fun!"

He then realizes he forgot his parachute.

"AGHH!" He screams.

"Can't you do something?" Kabran asks the camera man.

"I don't understand English." He says,

"What? You just spoke it." She says.

"Si por fevor? He says.

Muta then hits a Walmart blimp, and then lands softly on the ground.

"How long has that been there?" Kabran asks.

"About ten seconds." Muta says. "Oh yeah and you've been standing on top of it the whole time."

Kabran grabs the case and hits Muta on the head with it.

"Why didn't you tell me that before you almost killed your self?"

"I thought you knew…"

The camera then goes to the Orange Igloo.

"Why aren't you looking?" Coco asks.

"We already found it." Marine says.

"Sure you did…" Coco says. "And we'll have Temple right after this!

A/N: IM SICK. DAMM. GOOD FOR U BAD FOR ME.


	32. Scavenger Sucks Pt 3

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 8: Scavenger Sucks

"Ok." Coco says with everyone around the glacier. "No one lost there box. Good. Let's start. Blue what's your number?"

"1234." Lauren says not looking at Steve.

Confessional:

"Maybe I went a little too far…" Steve says.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"RETARD!" Lauren shouts.

End of confessional:

Coco hands them there box

"Open your box." He says to them.

Steve opens it and finds the piece and safe pass.

"YES!" Steve says. "I RULE!"

"I love you Steve!" Lauren says kissing him.

"I love sandwiches too!" he shouts.

Lauren hits him on the head with the piece and heads back to there igloo.

"Ouch…" Steve says running towards her. "WAIT UP!" he shouts.

"O…k… well… that was… let's continue." Coco says giving Gray there box.

"SICK!" Muta says opening the box. "DISNEY LAND TICKETS!"

"What?" Kabran asks.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" Muta says clearing his throat. "Walmart saved my life today with there big blimp. Save money, live better, Walmart!"

"WHAT THE F*CKING HELL MUTA!?" Kabran asks.

"Well… I don't know why he just turned are air time into a commercial… but we ran out of passes… so we gave you Disney tickets. And yes, your safe." Coco tells them.

Gray gets up and leaves.

"Yellow or Brown…" Coco says. "Wonder who's safe."

"What about us?" Marine asks.

"You never found one remember?" Coco says.

"Oh… yea." Aaron says laughing.

Coco gives both of boxes to there teams.

"Open them."

They open them and the both have passes.

"What?" Ciria asks.

"This doesn't make any sense…" Kayla says.

"Oh… I forgot. We're fixing the temple machine thingy… so who ever didn't get a safe pass would automatically be eliminated…" Coco says.

"IF WE HAD KNOWN THAT WE WOULD HAVE LOOKED!" Marine shouts as there put into a helicopter."

"See you next time folks!" Coco says.

"I WANT A LAWYER!" Marine shouts.

A/N: IM SICK. DAMM! GOOD FOR U BAD FOR ME.


	33. The 2nd Tent Paradox Pt 1

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 9: The 2nd Tent Paradox

Yes people it is back! From my Total Drama Action series, it's the tent paradox!

"Last time on Total Endurance" Coco says standing on top of the Orange Igloo.

The images goes to the re cap.

"Orange didn't try, Muta almost died, and well… Steve blew it. But in the end, Orange didn't even try I are scavenger hunt. Bummer. I switched around the rules so pretty much they would get kicked off."

The image goes back to Coco.

"Funny thing is though, in the end, buried in the snow right under Aaron's feet" Coco says starting to laugh "was the last case. Now, with only four teams left, who will win? Who will lose? Who will get Oranges pieces? And who will Muta take to Disney land? Or where ever the tickets were for… none of these questions matter really, except for the 3rd one, because are losers this time are the ones getting a challenge. Find out this and more on Total Endurance! Oh wait… the one where we see the losers are the next episode…"

It shows the intro.

All the teams that are left are walking towards the glacier.

Confessional:

"Can't believe I made it this far." Steve says.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Can't believe Steve made it this far." Ciria says.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Wondering what were having for dinner…" Mark says.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"WE BETTER GET THOSE PIECES!" Lauren shouts.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Is this thing even on?" Muta asks. "Oh, there we go. Well… go Gray!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Aghh…." Troy says farting.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Did something die in here?" Kayla asks.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"We will win. GO GRAY CURSE!" Kabran says.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Steve falls into the toilet. "OH LOOK A SANDWHIH! SCORE!"

End of Confessionals:

All the teams sit down.

"As you know" Coco says approaching them "We have reached the halfway mark right."

"Correct." Most of them answer.

"Ok. Well I've got good news. Today is finally and Endurance mission."

"FINNALY!" Kayla and Ciria yell.

"And after that, you get the day off!" Coco says.

No body says anything.

Confessional:

"There's a catch." Kayla says.

"But first…" Coco says. "Orange's pieces." Coco says putting them on the ground. "Who wants to read the letter?"

"ME!" Muta says.

Coco gives him the letter.

"Dear all losers" Muta says. "You all suck. You'll never win. Never ever. EVER. Coco, go to hell. How ever, the team that does deserve are pieces is none other than… well none really does deserve ours. But, cause were nice people… wait, wow. That's a huge lie. Because we don't care who wins, Yellow you get are pieces."

"YES!" Mark and Ciria say high fiving.

"Here you go." Coco says handing them over. "Now, your challenge."

"What is it?" Troy asks.

"Your going on a little camping trip" Coco says to them "to hell."


	34. The 2nd Tent Paradox Pt 2

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 9: The 2nd Tent Paradox

Confessional:

"As long as it's hot in hell I'm good. No where can be worse then this place!" Kayla says.

End of Confessional:

"Where exactly is hell located?" Steve asks.

"Well, for the first time since the start of the compition, you're not going to be on the mountain." Coco says.

"FINALLY!" everyone shouts.

Confessional:

"LONDON HERE I COME!" Lauren shouts.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"As long as there's a McDonalds I'm good!" Steve says.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Hell never seemed so awesome!" Troy shouts.

End of Confessional:

"Where are we going?" Muta asks.

Confessional:

"Had to ask that…." Kabran says annoyed.

End of Confessional:

"Antarctica." Coco says.

"………"

"Oh yeah" Coco adds "There's going to be a major storm here so were going there for two days. What each team will get is a special inflatable tent with its own floor, a heating system, a mini fridge with a three day food supply for those who want to pig out…" Coco says looking at Steve… "Even warmer clothes and a T.V. to catch up on all the events. And because we jammed all that stuff in there there's only one bed…"

"WHAT!?" Ciria shouts. "I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH A GUY WHO'S LIKE NOT MY TYPE?"

"Well exactly we weren't going to make you sleep with your partner but obviously you want it that way so… you have to sleep in your colored tent.

"What the hell Ciria?" Troy asks.

"What did you say to me?" Ciria says.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?"

"Well at least I passed gym and don't write comics!"

"Oh go cry me a river juvie girl!"

"Ninja nerd!"

"Your dad killed your mother!"

Ciria slaps him, almost crying.

"Were over your f*cking bastard!" She says walking back to the Yellow igloo.

"Stupid…" Kayla says running after her.

"Gear up and get ready to go!" Coco says leaving.

A long time later –

"Dang!" Kayla says getting of the plane. "It's even colder here!"

"God I hate this show…" Steve says walking out of the plane.

"Now what?" Lauren asks.

Then all of them see there tents already made and there are flags with the team colors.

"Ok." Coco says getting off. "It's going to be dark out the whole time were here."

They notice it's dead dark out.

"Why?" Lauren asks.

"Well…" Coco says getting a chalk board from know where "during are summer in the northern hemisphere, which is summer in the southern hemisphere which we are currently in, because are latitude is very far from the" says Coco explaining it for another ten minutes.

"MY BRAIN IS KILLING ME!" Steve shouts.

"You have a brain?" Troy asks.

"Learn something new everyday…" Kayla says.

"I thought we came here to get away from school…" Ciria says.

"Ok, because it's about 1 in the morning now are time, go to sleep. Now. There's a co-ed bath room like ten feet away from the tents. Don't worry, its heated. Boys get first serve. Your mission is to survive the night and reach to the place on the map will give you in the morning. First team there wins a piece, last get's the Schmadi. See ya later!" Coco says getting back on the plane."

"Where are you going?" Kabran asks.

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" Coco says closing the door. "Australia here I come!"

-Later-

We see Lauren in the bathroom with Kabran.

"What's up?" Lauren asks.

"Not much…" Kabran says. "What's with the smexy lingerie?"

"Smexy?" Lauren asks.

"What's it for?" Kabran asks.

"I'm going to give Steve a special gift tonight!" Lauren says leaving.

"Ok." Kabran says brushing her teeth.

Steve walks in.

"There it is!" Steve shouts getting something. "We are reunited my deodorant…"

"You wear deodorant?" Kabran asks.

"I was like this kid." Steve says showing them a T.V. that came out of no where and it shows Steve before Total Endurance eating a ton of gravy. "Fat, a nerd, and girl friend less. That's until I used Old Spice Swagger."

"YOU ARE STILL A NERD AND FAT… except the girl friend less part." Kabran says. "What about Lauren?"

"I thought she was still in there. Someone's in your tent making out with Muta. I thought it was you but you're here… so I also came to check if Lauren was here."

"How could you see it?" Kabran asks.

"I didn't. I heard it from your tent because are tents are right next store. Hey did you ever notice the gray flag looks blue in the night?" Steve asks.

"Wait are the lights off in my tent?" Kabran asks.

"Yeah… why?"

"I think I know where Lauren is."


	35. The 2nd Tent Paradox Pt 3

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 9: The 2nd Tent Paradox

Confessional:

"On my behalf I had no idea it wasn't Steve." Lauren says crossing her arms.

End of confessional:

Steve runs outside, grabs Muta, and starts beating him up.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET YOU JERK!" Steve says punching him.

Confessional:

"Don't mess with him." Mark says. "He might be stupid but damn he can hit."

End of confessional:

"Stop!" Lauren says coming out of the tent.

"You bitch!" Steve shouts. "We're over!"

Security guards run over and stop Steve from doing anything else.

"You've been banned from competing tomorrow, Blue automatically loses this challenge." The guard says taking Steve away.

"You'll pay for this Muta, I promise!" Steve says being taken away.

Confessional:

"Damn." Muta says beat up.

End of confessional:

Lauren goes back to the Blue tent with the Samadhi while everyone goes to bed for the challenge.

-Morning-

"You can't see any damn thing!" Kayla says.

Confessional:

"And I wake up to that everyday." Troy says.

End of confessional:

"Ok…" Coco says walking up to them. "I didn't bring what you were supposed to race on so I just decided to let one person for each team ski 300 meters and that's how it will work. K'?"

"Got it." Everyone says.

"I'll go." Mark says.

"This is going to be easy." Troy says gearing up.

"Your pretty beat up so…" Kabran says. "I'll do it. Piece of cake."

"Ready?" Coco asks. "On your mar- GO!"

All three of them take off.

"Where's the finish line?" Mark asks.

"There is none!" Coco says.

"So when do you know when to stop?" Kabran asks.

"Before you fall of the side of the cliff!" Coco shouts back.

"CLIFF?!?!?!" Kabran, Troy, and Mark shout at the same time.

Kabran spins out and falls over and takes Troy with her, while Mark stops and wins the event.

"We won! That puts us in first! YES!" Ciria says running over and hugging Mark.

"You can get up now…" Kabran says pushing Troy off of her.

Confessional:

"She wants me." Troy says.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Go to hell Troy." Kabran says turning off the camera.

-The campsite-

"Now, now, as I can see Yellow won, they get the… Courage piece." Coco says holding it up to them.

Mark grabs it and hugs it.

"Nice win." Ciria says.

"Now the bad news" Coco says walking to Lauren. "Lets find out how Blue will suck more in the next challenge."

Lauren throws it on the ground and there is a number 5 written on paper.

"Five." Coco says holding up five figures.

"Five dollar foot long!" Muta shouts.

"…."

Confessional:

"I get money from saying those stupid things from commercials." Muta says.

End of confessional:

"More good news" Coco says. "Apparently the snow storm was for here and not Everest so were flying over to Australia for a one day break."

"YES!" Everyone screams.

"Thank the lord!" Kayla screams.

"Pack up" Coco says "so we can go to the outback."

"Let's go outback tonight." Muta says.

"…"

-Ten minutes later-

"Troy?" Kabran asks. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Troy says walking over.

"You broke my heart. Don't ever thing I'll ever forgive you. Don't try to flirt with me you jerk." Kabran says walking off.

Confessional:

"So she doesn't want me…" Troy says sulking.

End of confessional:

Mark walks into the Yellow tent.

"HOLY SHIT!" he screams running out.

"What was it?" Muta asks.

"Ciria… and Steve… were" Mark says.

-We see Coco on a plane-

"While they kick back I'm on my way to see some of the more un famous people on the show… the losers." Coco says. "Signing off from TE, I'm Coco DaMan.


	36. Yall are a bunch of losers Pt 1

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 10: "Yall are a bunch of losers"

Total Drama World 2 kicks off today! Don't want to miss it! For more see the official site link (which can be found on the Total Endurance site) or go to my pro on Fanfiction to see it. See ya there!

We see Coco sitting in a lounge chair at a resort drinking a tropical smoothie.

"Hello one in all to South America!" Coco says walking to the camera. "While are four teams are in Australia recovering from frost bite and each other, lets take a recap of all the drama in the last episode."

The image goes to the re cap.

"Yellow got another piece putting them into first, while Brown remains and last. Not only that, but Ciria and Troy broke up. Harshness. But it became even worse when Lauren made out with Muta "by mistake". Sure Britney Spears, sure. Will believe that as soon as you get boob surgery as well. Blue broke up making it the most awkward team right now. Steve had a little melt down that boosted our ratings, but got him booted out off the challenge, with 5 ways to lose the challenge for elimination."

It goes back to Coco.

"The losers? Well were about to find out the strong out of the weak right now as Total Endurance goes to "Resort de you sux" to bring you "Where the hell are they now?"

Shows the entrance with all the eliminated teams.

The image is a huge resort with 5 pools in the front, a buffet, a volley ball court, and a spa.

"Who do you want to win?" Coco asks Vince.

"Gray for sure." Vince says. "I miss Kabran so much."

"_OH YEAH, AND KABRAN?" Vince shouts._

"_WHAT?" she asks._

"_I REALLY LIKE YOU!" he shouts back, throwing down a dozen of roses._

"_That's so sweet…" Kabran says catching them._

"My bro's falling in love." Karma says walking over. "How cute. Toughen up." She says lightly punching him.

"And you Karma?" Coco asks.

"Anyone but Blue." Karma says making a fist. "I'll never forgive them. I hope they lose. They deserve to fall apart."

"_And…" Lauren continues. "Were only sending this team because we consider them a threat… and there kind of are friends…"_

_All the sudden all the teams get nervous._

"_Were sending…" she finishes "… Red."  
_

We say Ashlynn walking out of the spa.

"Who do you want to win?" Coco asks.

"I don't give a damn." Ashlynn says. "Me and Topher broke up. He broke my heart and my chance to win."

Ashlynn walks away.

"So much love." Coco says walking around. "What about you Topher?"

Topher walks away stunned by what Ashlynn said.

"Who do you want to lose?" Coco asks Julie and Nick.

"Oh this is an easy one." Julie says "Yellow or Brown. Brown wanted us gone, and Yellow did the dirty work.

_Mark runs in._

"_Why'd you do it?" Mark asks._

"_Do what?" Kayla asks._

"_Let us win." Mark says._

"_We did?" Lauren asks._

"_Brown could have gone after us, and they had a clear shot at us the second time. Either one of you could have one."_

"_It's are thanks for joining the alliance." Troy says. "Now you just have to follow through. Get rid of-"_

"_Who are you sending Yellow?" Kyle asks._

"_Purple" Ciria starts._

"_And…" Mark says._

"_Green…" Ciria says._

"Same." Nick says. "They could have sent Orange but of course not. Nice going losers."

Nick gets up and leaves.

"What about you Orange?" Coco says as Marine is drawing a beautiful painting of an ocean while Aaron is hacking away on his laptop.

"Hmm" Marine says thinking. "They all suck… so I'd have to say I want Yellow to win and everyone else to lose. We give them are pieces for a reason."

"We did?" Aaron asks getting up. "I thought we played twister before we left to decide who"

Marine hits Aaron on the head with a paint brush and he's knocked out.

"Will be right back…" Coco says as Marine continues her assult.


	37. Yall are a bunch of losers Pt 2

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 10: "Yall are a bunch of losers"

"Did you ever have a crush on anyone?" Coco asks Karma.

"I only wanted to crush people" she says walking towards him. "And I still do." She says looking at Ashlynn.

Ashlynn walks over.

"I did have one" Ashlynn says. "But he sucks."

The camera shows Topher again stunned, and then he just faints.

"Topher?" Ashlynn says running over. "Are you okay? Wait, I don't care!" she says walking away.

"Ha." Aaron says walking over. "I didn't like anyone here. But at home I have the awesomist girl."

"You stalk her don't you?" Coco asks.

"Umm… ugh…" Aaron says walking away.

"I still like Kabran" Vince says. "I'll probably never see her again…"

"I liked Kabran too." Nick says. "She likes me better anyway."

"You wanna bet you little brat?" Vince asks.

"Bring it ass hole!" Nick shouts.

They get into a big fight.

"Now we know who is as violent as Marine…" Coco says walking away.

-Later-

All of the people are standing on a Volley ball court. On one side is the Red and Green team while on the other side is Orange and Purple.

"Ok" Coco says holding the ball. "The winning team earns the team there representing an extra piece. Orange and Purple, your representing Yellow. Red and Green, Gray. Let's go!"

Coco spikes it in the air.

Topher hits it up.

"Remember first team to score wins." Coco says.

Ashlynn hits it over the net while Nick hits it back. Marine hits it up, Aaron hits it and Topher try's to spike it. It almost hits the ground but it saved by Vince who hits it back up while Nick spikes it and it hits the ground.

"GAME OVER!" Coco yells. "Gray is getting another piece thanks to you two teams."

"I BLAME YOU!" Ashlynn says slapping Topher while she walks away.

Topher doesn't say anything but then…

"YOU BITCH!" Topher says. "I've been trying to help you this whole time but do you care? NO! Why the hell did I even like you? YOU SUCK!" Topher says walking away. Ashlynn starts crying.

Confessional:

"She had it coming." Karma says.

"Now" Coco says. "Because Red and Green one, they'll have a one on one match for a special prize."

"Sweet!" Nick says.

"This is going to be easy as pie." Julie says.

"I'll do this for you Kabran…" Vince says.

"Vince your becoming a stocker…" Karma says.

"Same rules" Coco says hitting it up "begin!"

Vince hits it over, which is hit into the air by Julie. Nick knocks it over where it is saved by Karma who spikes it. Julie roles on the ground and hits it back up, which lets Nick hit it over Vince's head, but he jumps back and barly hits it up, and Karma spikes it down for the win.

"SO CLOSE!" Nick shouts.

"We did are best…" Julie says laughing.

"YEA!" Vince says exploding the ball.

"We… were…going…to…use…that…again…" Coco says in dismay. "Will be right back." He says quietly.


	38. Yall are a bunch of losers Pt 3

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 10: "Yall are a bunch of losers"

-Night Time-

We see all of them sitting by the pool and it's peaceful.

"Now this is how I chill back home." Aaron says roasting a marshmallow.

"You have friends back home?" Karma asks.

Aaron stops talking.

"Man that contest was brutal." Ashlynn says.

"Almost as brutal as your attitude." Marine says.

Marine gets hit by volleyball and falls into the water while Coco appears out of thin air.

"HA HA HA!" Coco says appearing. "Now for the biggest turn of events yet!"

"Let me guess" Julie says. "We vote a team off."

"You had to steal my Thunder didn't you?" Coco asks.

"Pretty much." Julie says.

"Now" Coco says "instead of voting as a team, you'll have your own opinion. That means one person equals one vote. Vote in the confessionals."

Confessional:

"Sweet revenge!" Karma says.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Finally it's my time to shine." Nick says.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"They'll be sorry!" Marine screams.

End of confessional:

"Now with all the votes, off I go!" Coco says as the Red team also joins him on board.

-Australia-

"Oh come on!" Steve says kicking the sand. "Do we have to go back?"

"This sucks!" Mark says.

"What that we have to go back or that you have a tan line?" Ciria asks.

"Oh shut up." Mark says.

"I got to work on my tan!" Lauren says high fiving Kayla.

"Well at least we had time off. And the outback was cool." Troy said.

"Let's go out back tonight!" Muta screams.

"…."

Confessional:

"What a" Kabran says before getting bleeped out.

End of Confessional:

Then they see Coco arrive with the Red Team.

"Speak of the devil…" Ciria says.

"What the…" Kabran says.

Confessional:

Kabran screams her head off.

End of confessional:

Vince just smiles.

"Let me explain." Coco says. "When I visited the losers, they voted one team off."

Everyone gasps.

"That's right" Coco says "one team will be leaving with out compition. This isn't Endurance, this is pure karma baby. But don't worry; there will still be four teams. Red earned there way back into the game by taking the losing teams place. And let me say right now, no one voted for Gray."

"YES!" Kabran says hugging Muta.

"Ok" Coco says getting out a little T.V. "Here are the confessionals."

Confessional:

"Blue." Karma says.

ZZZZZZZZZ

"Brown" Vince says. "For Troy being a jackass."

ZZZZZZZZZ

"Brown." Julie says.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

"Brown." Nick says.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

"Yellow." Ashlynn says.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Blue." Topher says.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

"Yellow." Aaron says.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

"Brown." Marine says.

End of confessionals:

"Which means Brown is officially put!" Coco says using a detonator to explode the Brown igloo.

"All… my… comics… ruined!" Troy shouts.

Confessional:

"Ninja nerd!" Steve shouts.

End of confessional:

"Brown automatically finishes in 5th place while every team moves down one spot. Red gets all of Brown's pieces, which means your in last place, and Gray gets one for Green and Red winning the challenge." Coco says.

A very confused Brown team is put on a plane while Red makes them self at home.

Confessional:

"This time" Karma says. "I'm playing for keeps."

End of confessional.

A/R: Sorry Brown. Your out.


	39. You've crossed the line Pt 1

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 11: "You've crossed the line for the last time!" "No, idiot, I stepped over it!"

"Hello again!" Coco says walking from his cabin on the mountain.

It goes to the re cap.

"A team returned, a team is gone, and one team got another piece! Brown is out, Red is in, who will win? With a Temple Mission, one tea will be going home! Who? Find out today! On Total Drama Action! Wait… man I suck at this job."

It shows Coco again.

"Find out on Total Endurance!"

Shows the intro.

-Early Morning-

"I'm glad we won the advantage. We could use it today big time!" Steve says sitting down at the table in the lounge.

"Red is going for us big time!" Lauren says.

Steve gets up and leaves.

Confessional:

"He hates my guts…" Lauren says.

Steve goes back to the Igloo and trips on Lauren bag and he sees a number of pictures of her and Troy naked.

"What the f---…." Steve says.

He takes out something.

"NO WAY!" Steve says running back to the lounge.

-Yellow Igloo-

"Were screwed!" Mark says lieing back.

"Well not as much as Blue." Ciria says.

"Steve doesn't even want to be here, right?" Mark asks.

"Yeah, but I do." Ciria says sad.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Congrats genius, you figured it out."

-Frozen lake-

We see Muta and Karma watching Kabran and Vince on there first "date".

"Wow this is really stupid. Why am I here?" Muta asks.

"Just shut up and back me up!" Karma yells.

"Ok then…" Muta says. "I think your stressed out. Money related maybe?"

"Yeah…" Karma says.

"Save money, live better, Walmart!" Muta says.

The camera goes up to Kabran and Vince and there's a scream.

"What was that?" Vince says.

He finds Muta.

"No shocker…" Kabran says laughing.

"People!" Coco yells over the intercom. "Gear up! The challenge is in ten minutes. Level two here we come!"


	40. You've crossed the line Pt 2

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 11: "You've crossed the line for the last time!" "No, idiot, I stepped over it!"

-Challenge Level-

All the teams arrive to see that there are 4 painted lines in the snow, each for the team colors.

"Hello." Coco says walking over.

"…."

"Today's challenge is something I like to call doesn't cross the line. The idea of the challenge is that both team mates will be balancing a huge rock on a 5 inch thick piece of wood that's 6 ft long and well… yeah. You have to go from where the rocks are and bring them to the end of the line where the bucket is. First team to get in win's invincibility and decides who goes to temple. How ever, if you cross the line, you have to go back from where you started." Coco says.

"Why is the line like in a zigzag?" Kabran asks.

"To make it harder." Coco says smiling.

Confessional:

"Of course…" Kabran says

End of Confessional:

"What's with the blind folds?" Mark asks.

"One person on your team will wear them. It also makes it harder." Coco says.

"Were going to use are advantage. We will get rid of are disadvantage for this challenge." Lauren says.

"Damn…" Steve says.

"Now everyone is equal. Have fun kiddies." Coco says.

Each team puts the blind fold on one person and gets ready for the challenge.

"Ready… GO!"

Each team puts a rock on there wood board and stops.

"Left, right, left, right now straight…" Karma shouts at Vince as he almost steps on the line.

"Come on Steve, are you trying to lose?" Lauren asks as Steve drops the board for the third time.

"Maybe…" Steve says scratching his blind fold.

Confessional:

"Duh." Steve says bored.

Gray steps on the line.

"Dang!" Kabran says falling over.

"You have to go back." Coco says.

Vince runs over after taking the lead with putting one in.

"Are you ok?" Vince asks.

"Better with you… but my forehead hurts." Kabran says getting up.

"Head on, apply directly to the fore-" Muta starts saying before getting stoned by everyone.

"Guess were out…" Kabran says as they paramedics take him away.

"COME ON VINCE!" Karma screams as Yellow ties and is getting ready for a second round.

Vince runs back and gets another. Vince forgets his blindfold and runs back to get it as Yellow scores another one, but Mark trips on the way back giving Red enough time to tie it and it to be even.

"We can do this!" Mark yells.

"Not if you suck…" Ciria says laughing at him. "Now focus! Right, right…"

Ciria doesn't pay attention and trips on her own shoe lace, and lets Red score.

"RED IS THE WINNER!" Coco screams.

"Looks who's suckish now." Mark says walking away mumbling "we almost had it…".

Confessional:

"On thing for sure is" Kabran starts. "Either Yellow or Blue is done like dinner tonight."

Ad:

I, Cocodaman, am teaming up with Gonard with the TDM , to bring you the biggest T.D.I thing besides its self or anything on Fanfiction. Coming soon…


	41. You've crossed the line Pt 3

Total Endurance: Mount Everest

Episode 11: "You've crossed the line for the last time!" "No, idiot, I stepped over it!"

-Red Igloo-

"Domination!" Karma cheered running into the igloo.

"Yeah, easy as ever." Vince says walking in after her.

"Blue is going to regret what they did." Karma said with a smirk.

"So were going to send Yellow and Blue?" Vince asks.

"Well… yeah. You want to send Gray?" Karma asks sarcastically.

"NO!" Vince screams.

"Whoa."

Confessional:

"Don't miss with him and Kabran, and that's now a fact." Karma says shaken up.

End of Confessional:

-Yellow Igloo-

"You want to pack now?" Ciria asks.

"We're not totally sure were going to Temple." Mark says being the optimistic.

"It's us, Blue, and Gray." Ciria says mad about how stupid he can be.

Mark starts packing.

-Blue Igloo-

"Were going to Temple!" Steve says happily.

"You say that like it's a good thing!" Lauren shouts.

"It is…" Steve says confused.

"How?"

"I get away from you."

"…"

"See even you agree with your silence that I'm right."

Lauren hits him with a Twilight book.

"Oh so that's the one I forgot to burn…" Steve says starting to strip his bed (don't get any ideas).

"YOU BURNED THEM?!?!?!?!?!" Lauren shouts. "I thought I lost them! And I blamed it on Troy!"

"Wait…" Steve says thinking of something.

-Flashback-

In the picture, what looks like Lauren naked with Troy is really Lauren assaulting Troy in his Naruto undies and him trying to hit her with a ninja throwing star.

-Present-

"Oh…" Steve says.

Steve goes on his laptop.

"You better be buying me new books!" Lauren shouts.

"I'm not." Steve says back.

"So what are you doing?"

"Putting up on my blog site that you and Troy didn't have sex."

The camera man goes out side the igloo where huge boom is heard and Steve crying out in pain.

Confessional:

"Didn't we learn from last time about almost killing my self?" Steve says with his arm in a cast.

-Gray Igloo-

"Do you think were safe?" Muta asks.

"Well let me put it this way" Kabran says half asleep "if my boy friend sends are team he can forget me hooking up with him anytime soon."

"So were safe?" Muta asks.

"Really? Really Muta? You're that slow?" Kabran asks falling over.

"I might be slow but I'm rich!" He says happily.

"Rich in stupidity…"

A man comes in with a bag and gives it to Muta.

"What we owe you, sir." The man says before leaving.

"What's in the bag?" Kabran asks.

"Money." Muta says looking in it.

"Probably bail money…" Kabran says softly so Muta can't hear. "How much?"

"Hmm… somewhere from 700,000 to 1 million." Muta says looking in it more.

"WHAT?" Kabran screams. "How'd you get that?"

"From all those annoying ads I do." Muta says zipping up the bag.

-Flash back of all his stupid advertising schemes-

Confessional:

"Son of a" Kabran says before being cut off.

-Green Igloo-

"Now I know this isn't are normal meeting place but were running out of film so we have to do this quick. There is only going to be one round time. I repeat one round."Coco says walking towards them.

"WHAT?" Yellow and Lauren scream.

"Better chance of me getting off this shit whole." Steve says in his happy go attitude.

"Red, who are you sending?" Coco asks.

"This was not that hard but… Blue and Yellow."

"Wow that's a shocker." Ciria says getting her bags out.

"I'd say go pack and get ready but since you already have… we've saved lots of time and money! NOW GET TO LEVEL THREE!

-Level Three-

"Ok since we already know the rules lets get started. Remember only one round this time."

"What should we choose?" Ciria asks.

"Wood. They'll choose water." Mark says writing down.

Both teams hand in there pieces.

"And the results are…"

Water rises for Blue while wood rises for Yellow.

"Told you…" Mark says.

"NO!" Lauren screams.

"YES!" Steve screams. "I mean um…. No?"

"You've played hard, won hard, and eat more gravy then anyone one else… maybe besides Owen."

"Damn…" Steve says.

"Adios amigos!" Coco says.

"Wait… Steve." Ciria says walking up to him. "What we had was special but… I think we should be friends.

"I agree." Steve says.

"Tell Troy that it's going to stay that way. This has been an intense journey and it' taught me a lot." Ciria says.

"Can I at least have a hug?" Steve asks.

"Sure." Ciria says hugging him.

"Three teams left now with one goal; to win it all. Who will? Who will get Blue's pieces? And who will ever respect Muta? Find out next time on Total Endurance!


	42. Sometimes Goodbye is a 2nd Chance Pt 1

Total Endurance

Total Drama Live, Read it on Fanfic, or live it live via chat

Coming soon…

Episode 13: Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

We see Coco sipping down some… well hot coco.

"He everyone!" he shouts to the camera coming closer to it.

The image goes to the recap.

"Last time on Total Endurance, Red struck back, eliminating the already on the edge team, Blue. With the gravy loving Steve and rock star Lauren out of the way, only three teams remain. Ciria is star struck, Mark wishes there is a star bucks, Kabran is one for all and all for one, while Muta continues his fall. With Karma at her A game, and Vince being very lame, which team will win today? Which team will get Blue's pieces? AND WHEN THE HELL WILL I GET OFF THIS FROZEN WASTELAND? Find out this and more, NEXT!"

The intro plays.

Yellow Igloo:

"Who do you think Steve's team gave their pieces to?" Ciria says pacing.

"Duh, us." Mark says picking his nose.

"How do you figure that?" She asks.

"He liked you, and you're on my team. Easy math." Mark says scratching his butt.

"What's you're grade for math?" Ciria asks.

"D minus, why?"

Ciria slaps her head.

Gray igloo:

"How much money do you have?" Kabran asks as Muta comes out from his pool of cash.

"Enough to feel a pool baby!" Muta says diving back in.

"Really? Never would have guessed that…" Kabran says sarcastioucly.

Confessional: "Well she's been a bucket of joy lately." Muta says wearing his "bling".

End of Confessional:

Red Igloo:

We see Karma doing bench presses while Vince lifts weights.

"Is it just me or is it cold?" Vince says looking around.

"It's not like were living on the highest mountain in the world or anything…" Karma says amazed by his stupidity.

Confessional: "I can't believe were related."

End of Confessional:

"Yeah you're right…" Vince says. "Oh my god a dolphin!" he screams.

"Where?!" Karma asks/screams in excitement.

Brown Igloo:

Every remaining team and Coco are hudged in to the old home of the dead and gone Brown team.

"Hey everyone." Coco says.

**crickets chirp**

"Ok so before we get this blood bath started, we have some Blue pieces to give out. Karma read the letter." Coco says handing it to them.

"Dear everyone" Karma says as she starts reading. "As you know I, Steve, wanted to get off this hell hole as fast as I could and all I got to say to everyone is… SO LONG SUCKEAS! Were giving are pieces to Red because they helped me accomplish my goal. And don't tell Lauren because she thinks I'm giving the pieces to Gray. Adios Amigos, Senor Stevo."

"YES!" Vince says jumping up and getting the pieces from Coco.

"I never did good in Math…" Mark says.

"What?" Kabran asks.

"Don't mind him…" Ciria says frustrated.

Confessional: "What a great boy friend." Ciria says punching the camera.

End of confessional:

Everyone stares at Muta.

"What?" he asks.

"Aren't you going to say something stupid?"

"No…" he says sitting down. "What's are challenge?" he asks Coco.

"Were going for a little camping." He says.

"Level two? Three?" Kabran asks.

"Nope. Level two is challenges, level three is temple, four is the finale, but it goes farther." Coco says smiling.

"Oh hell no…" Mark says.

"Say hello to levels five and six!"


	43. Sometimes Goodbye is a 2nd Chance Pt 2

Total Endurance

Episode 13: Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

THIS IS THE END MY FRIENDS!

We see the teams in full winter hiking gear arriving at level five.

"This is how it works." Coco says already there. "Three teams will try to make there way up the mountain. On the way there are pieces rigged into the snow for you to find."

"If we can barley see anything up here, how will we see the pieces?" Muta asks.

"There are signs pointing to them." Coco says.

"OH!" Everyone says.

"There's something you should know though…" Coco says.

"What?"

"This is kind of the finale…"

"WHAT???" everyone shouts.

"Ok well one the way to the top, all the pieces will be in cases. There is one Endurance piece. All three teams make there way to the top of the mountain, we go back to level four, and the winning team will be decided by who gets the Endurance piece." Coco says. "The person who gets the Endurance piece will decide who goes home next and then will have the final Endurance game."

Coco leaves, and everyone begins there hike.

The top of the mountain:

Every team is there.

"We just climbed the highest mountain in the world." Mark says. "That is a accomplishment in its self."

"Are you stupid?" Ciria shouts. "I want the money!"

"We didn't get any pieces!" Muta shouts.

"Well sorry…" Kabran says.

"We got three, which means" Vince says.

"Yellow got two." Karma says.

Coco appers out of know where.

"You've got to teach me how to do that." Mark says.

"How about no…" Coco says. "Ok reveal you're pieces."

Yellow ends up with the Endurance piece.

"Ok Yellow you decide who you're facing at Level 4. Who is it going to be?" Coco says.

Level 4:

All of the eliminated teams wait for the two teams to return. Just as they get bored, they see Coco and Yellow arriving with…

A/N: This is the finale. I'm sorry but want to move on with this story and get it out of the way.


	44. Sometimes Goodbye is a 2nd Chance Pt 3

Total Endurance

Yes this is indeed the finale

I have decided not to make a sequel and will not post any new story's until I have made progress with the other's I have ignored for many months now. In the month of August I plan on writing like last year, which was about 3-5 chapters a day considering I will be 6000 miles away from friends. Note I will start checking my spelling and grammar so people can read and enjoy the story.

"Why did you choose Red?" Julia shouted as Red and Yellow approached, holding the pieces they earned.

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense." Troy says. "Gray is weaker, and has gotten here on luck alone. You could have creamed them easily!"

"Thank you Troy..." Kabran says as Muta and her sit down on the bench of losers.

"Because" Ciria says taking in a deep breath of cold air "we wanted a real fight, and honestly, everyone knows they would of won if the hadn't been eliminated."

Everyone on the bench shakes there head, agreeing.

"Now" Coco says approaching the finalist. "we are going to be playing a completely different game from what the past players have played. They have done a risk game completely on fate itself, but you guys, are lucky were on a mountain. You know that huge wall of snow that goes vertically up right near your igloos?"

"Oh no..." Vince says slapping his head.

"I'd choose who's climbing now, because you have... 20 minutes to get ready. You're climbing to the small ledge about 123 ft up. From there you will find two parachutes. Each one will be marked by color, so choose your color. From there you will be base jumping, aka, jumping off the ledge and try to land somewhere in the red circle we pained over there." Coco says pointing to it.

"That's like only 20 ft wide!" Mark says in dismay.

"Exactly." Coco says smiling.

"Your evil." Karma says.

"No, I'm host, Chris is the producer."

"True..." Karma says.

"Decide who's climbing. But in the meantime, sign these papers saying it's not are problem if you die.

"DIE?" The four teens shout.

"I meant minor injury." Coco says trying to convince them.

"Oh, okay." The four idiots say signing it.

"Ten minutes till the beginning of the climb." Coco informs them as Vince and Mark get ready for a hell of a climb.

"Who's going to hold them up?" Ciria asks.

"Are stunt crew." Coco says trying to look cool.

"Goodbye Vince! You've had a great life!" Karma shouts.

Kabran runs over to Vince.

"No matter what happens, win or lose, I'll still love you." Vince says.

"Same goes for me."

They kiss, and while everyone awes, Karma pukes.

"Alright, well let's get your death beds ready-I mean this climb started! Three... Two...1 ¾..... 1 ½.... 1 4/10..." Coco say

"JUST SAY GO!" The loser bench shouts.

"GO!" Coco shouts setting of the gun, but instead of pointing it up, he fires at Chris.

Chris falls over, looking dead.

"Oh my god!" Coco shouts.

Karma, Ciria, and the losers cheer.

"Don't worry, he's only ko'd. It was a tazer."

"Phew!" Coco says looking shocked.

Everyone else moans.

Vince, being strong, and Mark being... not as strong, Vince had an edge already. He was about 5 feet higher and moving twice fast.

"Come on Mark! Move your ass!" Ciria shouts.

"This isn't exactly easy!" Mark shouts back.

About 10 minutes later they are both at about 45-53 ft, and are exhausted.

"Can we take a break?" Vince asks.

"Were really tired!" Mark shouts.

"Fine..." Coco says. "You have a minute."

Muta gets up.

"Later on Drama Nation check out Total Drama Thriller 2, Rembering The Fallen, and are newest addition, Total Drama Finale! Drama Nation. Putting the Total Drama to the Nation!"

"How much did you get paid for that?" Kabran asks.

"Actually, I did that for fun!" Muta says. "It felt good."

"You know the network can sue you for that, right?" Kayla asks.

"Ugh..." Muta says dumbfounded.

They continue there climb, and Vince using all he had, Mark catches up and starts to pull ahead. Mark loses his grip, by mistake kicking Vince in the head, and possibly knocking him out.

"Uh-oh..." Mark says.

"CLIMB!" Ciria shouts.

"VINCE WAKE UP NOW!" Karma shouts.

Vince wakes up and bull dozes right past Mark. They are about at 100 ft by now, and only have little to go. Mark starts catching up, and there even again. Everyone is on the edge of there seat as Mark and Vince are only about 5 ft away from the ledge. They both reach it, get on it, and attempt to take off there climbing gear and put on there parachutes. As Mark finally gets out of his climbing gear, Vince is ready to jump.

"Oh no!" Ciria says,

"Oh no!" Steve says.

"Oh no!" Kayla says.

"OH YEAH!"

"Who the hell was that?" Coco asks.

Everyone looks at Kabran.

Just as Vince steps of, Mark, out of stupidity, jumps on him with out a parachute. They are both plummeting to the ground.

"Pull the Red cord!" Mark shouts.

Vince pulls the Blue.

"THE OTHER ONE!" Mark shouts.

Vince pulls it with only 20 more ft to go, and they softly glide down.

"Were alive!" Vince shouts.

"Thanks for the ride!" Mark shouts jumping the ten ft down to the Red circle.

"AND YELLOW WINS!" Coco shouts.

"YAY!" Ciria says hugging Mark.

"You did your best..." Karma says as Vince lands and gets a kiss from Kabran.

"What are you two going to do now?" Coco asks.

"Build a mansion on Wawanakwa." Ciria says.

"Where are you going to get the money?"

"Robbing a bank."

"Ok... what about you Mark?" Coco asks.

"I'm going to Disney Land!" Mark shouts.

"Really? Can I come?!"

"HECK NO!"

Mark and Ciria are given the certificate to the island, and are given 10,000 prize money.

"Thank you for playing everyone! Pack up and get ready to go home!"

Everyone goes back to there igloo and packs. An hour later they all meet where the boat is going to pick them up.

"What a waste of my summer. Steve says."

"It might have been a waste... but it was a fun waste." Ciria says, for the first time in her life, smiling because she was happy.

"Well this is the end!" Mark shouts.

"We should have a reunion sometime!" Julia says.

"Yeah, to celebrate all the great times we had here!" Muta shouts

"HELL NO!"

The End


	45. It's already been that long? Pt 1

Total Endurance

Episode 13: "It's already been that long?"

Totally Dramatic Reunion

A/N: Trust me. I thought I would be the last person ever looking back at Total Endurance. But last night, after TDL, Steve helped bring back some old memory's. I thought about it, and thought, "What the hell? It can't end like this!" So without further interruptions, here's your crappy story!

"Live, in Universal studios, in Orlando, Florida!" Coco says, coming down through the stands of the croud. "It's been a year since the compition. Have things changed? Or some of them mentally sane now. And the question that everyone asking is; how did Muta end up replacing the Gecko on Geico insurance ads?!?!?!?!?!?!? This and more, on-"

(Camrea goes back to see the whole audience)

"The Total Endurance reunion!"

Screen goes black, then show's some recaps of the season.

_-End of last episode-_

"_Well this is the end!" Mark shouts._

"_We should have a reunion sometime!" Julia says._

"_Yeah, to celebrate all the great times we had here!" Muta shouts._

"_HELL NO!"_

_-Blue getting eliminated-_

"_And the results are…"_

_Water rises for Blue while wood rises for Yellow._

"_Told you…" Mark says._

"_NO!" Lauren screams._

"_YES!" Steve screams. "I mean um…. No?_

_-Kayla's Confessional on Steve-_

"_Steve's nice… and his teams powerful… it's just he's defiant! He doesn't take no for an answer…" Kayla says. "Then again neither does my mom_…"

_-Purple getting the Schmadi-_

"_Were giving it to Orange." Topher says._

"_Shocker." Aaron says._

(screen goes back to normal, to show the studio)

"Now, lady's and gentleman, the moment you've all been waiting for!"

Mark starts walking out.

"Hey everyone!" he shouts.

"Did I say it was your cue?" Coco asks.

"Whoops..." he says going back.

".... just come out already." Coco says, sighing.

All the teams come out, in order of eliminated, while the Endurance theme music is in the back round. Then they all take a seat on the same colored bench.

"Hey." Coco says.

No response from the contestants.

"I said hey!" he says to them.

"Nothing will happen if we say hey back, right?" Kayla asks.

"Sure..." Coco says back,

"HI!" Steve shouts.

"Steve, we work on the same show, remember?" Coco tells him.

"Oh right..." he says. "While I become a TV host, you all became nobody's. Losers!"

"Actually, I'm the new spokes person for Geico." Muta says standing up.

"When ever your ad's come on, I die a little bit..." Kabran says, sulking in her chair.

-titantron shows commerical-

"Geico." Muta says. "So easy even Steve can do it."

-titantron goes blank again-

"Will we get sued for showing that?" Coco asks Muta.

Muta shrugs.

"I have a famous band in Britan no-" Lauren says standing up.

"NOBODY CARES!" Steve screams at Lauren.

Lauren sits back down, scared.

"Anyway..." Coco says turning to the camera. "We have a bunch in store. Including questions, contestants, interacting with the fans, ruining your lives on national television, and having a good time!"

"What was that last one?" Aaron asked.

"Having a good time?" Coco asks him.

"No, before that."

"Interacting with the fans?"

"Never mind..." Aaron says going back to playing with his calculator.

"For starters, you'll each get one question sent in by the fans. Are first question is for Mark." Coco says turning to Mark."

"Aren't you going to tell me who it's from?" Mark says.

"Ugh..." Coco says scratching his back.

The camrea goes to Chef, who's writing questions.

"Yeah, I'm still on this show, fool!" he says looking like he's going to beat the hell out of the guy with the camera.

"Anyway, you're question is; did you ever go to Disney Land?" Coco asks.

"No..." Mark says on the verge of tears. "I had to go to Disney World! What a f*cking rip off!"

"How sad... next question is for Ciria!" Coco says turning to her.

"Oh god..." she says. "Lay it on me!"

"I'll lay you!" Some guys shouts from the crowd.

"How often do you still go to jail?" he asks.

"Never!" she says with a fake smile. "The show has influenced me to be a role model and... and... oh forget it!" she says throwing down the cards shes reading. "I sold the island and have been using the money to escape the police."

"Hey. It's my island too!" Mark says looking it her.

"Was." Coco reminds him.

"Don't worry, I got something to make it up for you." Ciria says looking through her bag.

"What is it? Mark says, as Ciria gives it to him.

"Oh my god!" Mark says playing with it. "A piece of string! Screw the island, this is awesome!"

-Awkward silence followed by someone farting-

"It wasn't me!" Steve shouts.

"Next question goes to Karma." Coco says turning to her.

"F*ck off, ass wipe." she says taking out a knife.

"Well you haven't changed..." Coco says sweating. "Ok, Vince?"

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Do you regret going into a relationship with Kabran, to find out her and Troy went out?" Coco asks.

"Wait, what?" Vince asked.

"You don't know?" Marine asks.

"Oh god..." Kabran says.

A flushing is heard, while Troy comes back on stage.

"Ok, you can go live again!" he says walking twoards his seat.

"You son of a bitch." Vince says walking over to him.

"What did I do now?" Troy says.

Vince starts chasing him, followed by Troy screaming. There's a crash, and Vince comes back cracking his knuckles.

"Do I even want to know?" Julie asks.

"Shut it lesbo." Nick says.

"What the hell is your problem kid?" Julie asks.

"Shut up freak.". Nick says spitting on her.

Julie slaps him, and he starts crying.

"He's alive." Vince says, sitting down. "Somewhat. And I'm fine now. Kabran and I are expecting a baby soon, so it should be fine!"

"Wait, what?" Karma asks.

"What?" Troy shouts from who knows where.

"Are you kidding me?" Aaron asks.

"We kid you not." Kabran says, still grouchy.

"I'll still have sex with you Ciria!" some guy shouts from the crowd.

"Ok, now it's Kabran's turn." Coco says turning to her. "What was the best moment of the show?"

"Leaving it." she says giving Coco a death glare.

"Besides that." he says.

"Being eliminated."

"That's far, now you're turn Muta." Coco says.

"Hey, that was my favorite moment too!" Steve says.

"No one cares..." Topher says.

"Well nyeh nyeh nyeh to you too!" Steve says.

"Muta, do you regret anything you did? Like get this show sued a million time for all your damn ads?"

"I regret nothing!" he screams. "Just like I regret nothing on Left For Dead 2. I pwn those Zombies losers!"

-Left for Dead 2 logo shows on screen, while another awkward silence occurs.-

"Ciria, take off your clothes!" someone shouts from the crowd.

"I'm going to kill the next person who says anything perverted! Got it?" Ciria asks.

"Ok, here's my question." Aaron asks. "How are you so famous and good at advertising."

"I'm like Billy what-ever-his-name is. I'm so annoying, you have to buy the product. Except I'm not dead."

"NOT YET!" Kabran shouts at him, as Vince cracks his knuckles again.

"It's cool, it's cool..." he says backing off.

"Ok." Coco says turing to Lauren. "Do you regret that Steve was your partner."

"Oh HELL yes." she says looking at Steve. "I mean, do you know how hard it was to be with that idiot? SO ANNOYING. And, he broke my heart, and got us out of the compition on purpose. Steve, I hate your guts."

"Oh, did you say something?" Steve says waking up.

"AGHHHH!" Lauren screams.

"Steve, this has to the most popular question on Twitter, Facebook, etc. Why are you obsessed with gravy?"

"Well, that's dear elementary my dear." Steve says going up to the crowd.

"Oh for crying out loud." Marine says, covering her ears.

"It started when my parent's started abusing me. One night, my dad came home. He was a drinker. Mommy tried fighting back, but he didn't like that. So he went up to me, looked up in my eyes and asked: "Why-so-American?"

-1 hour ago-

"And so, after I got my third replacement leg, and a goat heart, I went back to eating gravy." Steve says.

Everyone in the room claps.

"That was... amazing." Coco says.

"I'm sorry Steve for everything mean I've said." Lauren says crying.

"I could use that in an ad!" Muta says, before getting punched.

"I can't believe the part about him flying on a Blue Eyes White Dragon." Troy says.

"Neither can I... wait when the hell did you get back here?" Kayla asks him.

"Will be right back with more questions, games, and so much more. Maybe even a broken bone or two!" Coco tells the audience, as they get pumped.

"What?" Ciria asks Coco.

"See you after the break!"

Part 2, coming up soon!


	46. It's already been that long? Pt 2

Total Endurance

Episode 13: "It's already been that long?"

Totally Dramatic Reunion

A/N: Trust me. I thought I would be the last person ever looking back at Total Endurance. But last night, after TDL, Steve helped bring back some old memory's. I thought about it, and thought, "What the hell? It can't end like this!" So without further interruptions, here's your crappy story!

"And we're back!" Coco shouts, looking at the audience. "Alright, now time for more questions. Before we left, we interviewed the top 4. Now it's time for the bottom four, starting with Kayla."

"Right on!" Kayla says.

"You want me to exploit you?" Coco asks.

"Exploit me?" she asks.

"I mean... just forget I said that. What was the best challenge?" Coco asks.

"Probably the Foot brawl one. That was fun to play." Kayla tells him.

"God. You're so boring! Now Troy." Coco says moving on.

"Umm ok?" Kayla asks.

"Yeah man?" Troy says with bandages all over his body, and a cast on his right wrist.

"What was the worst moment of Total Endurance, for you personally? Besides, being eliminated obviously." Coco says, laughing.

"Are you kidding me? Elimination was the best thing that could have happened!" Troy says.

Chef comes out and cracks his knuckles.

"Don't rape me!" Troy shouts.

A/N: inside joke from TE chat XD

"So what was it?" Coco asks.

"When you blew up the igloo after we we're voted out." Troy says.

-titan tron shows scene-

"_Which means Brown is officially put!" Coco says using a detonator to explode the Brown igloo._

"_All… my… comics… ruined!" Troy shouts._

-camera goes back to Troy and Coco-

"I remember that..." Coco says. "You try'd to sue us, right?"

"You can do that?" Asks Troy.

"Umm, no?" Coco tells him, scratching his head

"Wait, Vince. You knew about me and Kabran. THAT'S WHY YOU VOTED ARE TEAM OFF."

"Yeah, I forgot. I do that." Coco says shifting over to Marine. "Do you think you could have gone farther?"

"Oh hell yes. Are team was okay, but the way we got eliminated was B.S." Marine says to Coco.

Coco moves on to Aaron.

"Aren't you going to show that on the titan tron?" Marine asks.

Coco sighs, and says "Fine."

"Actually, I do have something to say." Karma says.

"What?" Coco asks.

"OH COME ON!" Marine shouts.

"Main cast before side characters." Coco says ignoring Marine.

"AGHHHH!!!" Marine starts running, around screaming.

"My favorite moment was when Blue was gave them are pieces." Karma says laughing.

"We what?" Lauren says looking at Steve

"Nothing..." Steve says.

"_Dear everyone" Karma says as she starts reading. "As you know I, Steve, wanted to get off this hell hole as fast as I could and all I got to say to everyone is… SO LONG SUCKEAS! Were giving are pieces to Red because they helped me accomplish my goal. And don't tell Lauren because she thinks I'm giving the pieces to Gray. Adios Amigos, Senor Stevo."_

"STEVE! They were supposed to go to Gray!" Lauren shouts at him

"Well they didn't win, so does it matter?" Steve asks.

"My clip please?" Marine asks, calmed down, and given electric shock therapy.

"Fine." Coco says, directing his attention to the titan tron

_Coco gives each team there box.._

"_Open them."_

_They open them and the both have passes._

"_What?" Ciria asks._

"_This doesn't make any sense…" Kayla says._

"_Oh… I forgot. We're fixing the temple machine thingy… so who ever didn't get a safe pass would automatically be eliminated…" Coco says._

"_IF WE HAD KNOWN THAT, WE WOULD HAVE LOOKED!" Marine shouts as there put into a helicopter."_

"_See you next time folks!" Coco says._

"What did you think about that moment, Aaron?" Coco asks, looking at him now.

"Well, I thought that was cheap. And at first I thought about chemically bombing you're house." Aaron said smiling.

"That's not messed up..." Coco says, backing away from him.

"But then I blamed Purple for breaking the machine. Thanks guys!" Aaron says.

"No problems!" Topher says. "My question now?"

"I got my revenge, though." Aaron says, pressing the trigger of some device.

"Not yet. Ashlynn, you haven't said anything this whole time. What's with you?"

"Well... I'm just upset I was FORCED to be here. I hated this place, and with all these people. Especially this asshole next to me. My question?"

"Oh, that's all the time we have for. Topher's turn."

"Ha! Bitch." Topher says laughing at her.

"Are you serious?" Ashlynn asks.

Topher's phone starts ringing. "Hold on." he says taking the call.

There are some muffled sounds coming from the phone.

"What?" Topher asks. "The house is on fire? Is dad okay? Ok good, what about Chip. YES THE DOG. You don't know where Chip is. We've had him for 7 years. I can't lose him!" Topher says, running off the stage, crying."

Aaron smiles, while everyone looks at him, creeped out.

"Did you do that?" Mark says, freaking out.

"It would be best not to answer that question." Aaron says, pulling out his calculator.

Everyone edges away from him, as Coco moves onto the last team.

"Julie and Nick!" Coco says.

"Do we get questions?" Julie asks.

"Honestly, no one cares about you, so no. Plus, Nick's backstage crying." Coco tells her.

"The brat deserved it!" she tells Coco.

"Wow. You're more of a bitch then Ashlynn."

Both girls get up, but sit back down as Coco grabs the mike again.

"Allright!" Coco says. "This has been an interesting time, so we thought about throwing in another challenge.

"Right on!" Mark screams.

"Ciria, come sit on my lap!" Someone screams from the crowd.

Ciria gets up, goes into the crowd, and beats the living crap out of some guy.

"I said I'd do it." Ciria says, sitting back down.

"The final four all had feats of there own. Some people who weren't in the final four, did. But mostly not."

"I did with my katan-."

"SHUT UP NINJA NERD!" Steve, along with everyone else, screams.

"Well, gosh." Troy says ignoring them.

"Most contestants wanted a new season, because of the way Steve voted himself off. But we didn't have the budget at the time to do it." Coco says. "So, for the final four, please follow me to the back of the studio, we need to show you something."

"What about us?" Aaron asks.

"You'll be important in a minute. Now all the final four's go to the back."

The final four goes to the back, and Coco comes back into the studio.

"All right. Now, everyone stand in a line. I will be giving everyone a slip of Green paper. On the inside is a symbol. If you get a symbol of the mountain, then you win. One boy and one girl will win, forming the new Brown Team. Under stand?"

"Got it." Kayla says.

"Understood." Aaron says.

"Agreed." Marine says.

"What ever..." Ashlynn says.

"Get it over with!" Julie says.

"Do you know that I can get high on pine apple juice?" Troy asks.

Coco hand's out the slips to everyone.

"Now... open the pieces of paper!"

"Yes!" Ashlynn shouts.

"You won?" Julie asks.

"No. Even better. I DIDN'T WIN!" Ashlynn tells her.

"I didn't either..." says Julie.

"Cause I did!" Marine screams!

"Damn." Kayla says throwing down the card.

"Well, looks like we're a team." Troy says stepping up.

"As of now, you are the brown team. Nice seeing the rest of you, but you can go home now." Coco says talking Marine and Troy to the back.

"How?" Julie asks.

"You flew us here. We don't have any money to get us back!" Kayla tells him.

"Then walk!" Coco screams going into the back.

The camera man follows the three, as they find the rest of the teams all decked out in winter gear, from there team colors.

"What's going on?" Marine asks.

"We don't know." Ciria tells them.

"Cool." Says Troy, picking his nose.

"Gear up." Coco says, giving Marine and Troy there gear.

"So, what's going on?" Vince asks.

"We're going to see who has the real Endurance." Coco says as he puts on winter gear. "To do a real challenge, one challenge only. A few days. To crown not the Endurance Champion, that went to Yellow team."

"I still never went to Disney World. Land. WHATEVER!" Mark says.

A huge curtain drops, revealing a plane, with a picture of Everest stamped on it.

"You're shitting me right?" Ciria asked.

"You lived on it, you slept on it, you eat on it, you broke you're hearts on it, you broke your bones on it-"

"I broke all of mine!" Steve calls out.

"-you broke your sweat on it, you proved your self on it, you had fame on it. And now, you conquer it. Now it is not for the championship, it's for the earning knowing you climbed the tallest mountain in the world. Sattle up. Cause the first one's at the top when 1 billion dollars to split."

"One..." Marine.

"Billion?" Troy asks.

"Yeah. This time, we have a budget!" Coco says waving at the camera as everyone gets in.

"Next stop, China." he says as the door in the plane is slammed shut.

TO BE CONTINUED


	47. It's already been that long? Pt 3

Total Endurance

Episode 13: "It's already been that long?"

Totally Dramatic Reunion

-a little after a 17 hour flight-

"Are we there yet?" Steve asks.

"NO!" Everyone shouts.

"Now?" Muta asks, before getting punched in the face.

"Idiot." Troy says, looking up from his comic.

"I can't believe Coco can do this to us." Ciria says, face palming. "Like it wasn't bad enough to be in it, now we have to go back?"

"Shut up, and stop complaining." Kabran says looking dead on at her. "You won, while we all left with nothing."

"Yeah!" Mark shouts.

"Mark, you won too..." Marine says sighing.

"Oh right." Mark says, going back to his PSP.

"And we all won money. Except Muta." Lauren says laughing at him.

"Why not?" Ciria asks.

"Do you think I really need the money after the millions I made?" Muta asks, after getting punched by Vince.

"Why is Vince always punching people?" Mark asks.

"I thought you we're the last violent version of Karma." Troy says, then gets kicked. "And male!" he screams with a new bruise on his shoulder.

"Are you saying I'm violent?" Karma asks. "At least I haven't gone to jail like that b*tch over there!" she says pointing at Ciria.

"Shut up!" Ciria says standing up and walking right to Karma. "Everyone might be afraid of you, but I'm not. You've been threatening everyone since you gotten here, and I'm sick of it!"

Karma pushes Ciria back into her seat, which leads to Ciria jumping on Karma.

"Oh no!" Marine says trying to break them up.

"This is horrible, yet strangely erotic." Troy says, looking up at the girls now on top of each other, on the floor.

-another hour later-

"Are we there yet?" Steve asks

-the camera goes to the outside of the plane, followed by Steve screaming in pain-

"We're here!" Coco tells everyone, walking down to them.

"Really?" Karma asks.

"Oh hell no." Coco says, laughing.

"Coco, why are you such an asshole?" Kabran asks trying to relax.

"Well..." Coco says walking up to Kabran. "I guess it started when I lost in Total Drama World. I was so popular, Chris asked me to host. And then, Violet dyed her hair blonde, and it just went down hill from there. And then, Chris started telling me to be an ass to get better ratings. Then he made Total Endurance and..."

-One hour later-

"So after falling 50 feet, I was rushed to Israel to do my Jew things, then had I to stop World War 7 from happening, and I was rushed to Hawaii to meet you guys. Most people call it stress, I personally blame the rap music. And now, I am the rich-good looking-hunk of a man I am today."

"Don't forget ass hole." Kabran says.

"And that." Coco says looking in a mirror at himself.

"Wow." Ciria says. "You actually sound human."

"I can't believe the part where you rode on a Blue Eyes White Dragon." Troy says.

"That never happened, dumb ass!" Marine screams at him.

"Gosh. You're even scarier then Vince." Troy says looking over at Vince, who's giving him the death glare.

Confessional:

"I say there even." Troy says admiring the new cut on his face.

End of confessional:

"Are we there yet?" Steve asks.

"Yeah." Coco says. "But you can't exactly land on the mountain, so we're jumping!"

"You're kidding, right?" Marine asks.

"Nope!" Coco says giving each person a parachute. "Try not to f*ck your self up too much!" he says opening the latch.

"WHEEEE!" Steve says jumping out, bringing Lauren with him.

"STEVE!" she screams as they fall to the mountain.

"Next?" Coco asks.

"What ever." Vince says as he jumps, followed by Karma muttering something to Coco.

"Well screw you too" Coco says to Karma as she falls.

Mark and Ciria jump, followed by Troy and Marine.

"Well?" Coco asks.

"I'm good." Muta says sitting down, but then is dragged out by Kabran.

"NO! This isn't in my advertising contract! And WalMart can't save me now!" Muta scream's falling out.

Coco lands the plane shortly after, finding the rest of the team's trying to get there way out of the snow.

"Lucky for you, we can defy the laws and physics of Earth. That's how rich we are. So somehow, we're going to get you up the mountain in two days fine." Coco says.

"Money can really do that?" Lauren asks.

"I'm Coco. I can decide who lives and who dies." he says smiling at them. "And you don't want me wishing you we're dead." he says glaring.

Confessional:

"The creeped the flying f*ck out of me." Karma says looking creeped. "And I don't get scared."

End of confessional:

"So with that, let's make the way up the mountain!" Coco says.

"I'm really having second thoughts on this." Mark says.

"You can think?" Everyone asks.

"I'm not sure." Mark tells him.

-5 hours later-

"I'm going to die if we keep walking..." Lauren says, tripping.

"I could walk another 10 miles!" Coco says way ahead of them.

"You're riding a mule..." Ciria says, tripping on Lauren.

"I could walk for 5 more miles!" Troy says, also on the mule.

Confessional:

"I'm in a full body cast. What do they expect me to do? Crawl? I'm going to regret saying that..."

End of Confessional:

Coco pushes Troy off the mule, breaking his shoulder and making him crawl.

"This is abuse!" Troy screams in pain.

"Shut up ninja nerd." Coco says.

"That's it!" Troy says standing up, and ripping off his cast.

Everyone looks at him, stunned, as he looks fine.

"I have had enough of being bullied around, just because I like Naruto." he says walking up to Vince. "Just leave me alone, and have a great time with Kabran, ok?"

"You're a loser." Vince says, laughing.

Troy punches Vince, knocking him off the side of a cliff, and launching him 40 feet down the mountain.

"Holy shit..." Karma says, climbing down. She trips, and ends up falling too.

A medical unit rescues Karma and Vince, and takes them off the mountain.

"That was epic..." Marine says looking at Troy.

"Red team is out! Leaving only four more teams!" Coco says.

"I can't believe I just did that..." Troy says looking at his fist.

"Neither can we." Lauren says stepping away from him.

"Where are we?" Mark asks.

"Almost there." Coco says moving forward.

"Are we there yet?" Steve asks.

Part 4 coming soon!


	48. It's already been that long? Pt 4

Total Endurance

Episode 13: "It's already been that long?"

Totally Dramatic Reunion

A/N: WOW. I keep putting this off, so let's get it over with shall we?

-1 hour later-

"Troy, I can't believe you almost killed a guy." Coco says riding on the mule.

"I know, my strength scares me." Troy says admiring himself.

"No, the fact that Vince actually took the 50,000 to fake it. Sadly, he forgot the part where he wasn't supposed to fall off the side of the biggest mountain in the world." Coco says laughing, as everyone else remaining joins in.

Confessional: "There just jealous." Troy says sharpening his knife, before stabbing himself bymistake.

Troy comes out of the confessional (which is carried by some poor intern up the mountain), bleed on his right leg.

"I regret nothing!" He screams.

"You are so stupid..." Lauren says trying to concentrate on the hike.

"Hey! That's what you usually tell me!" Steve says.

"High five!" Troy says trying to highfive Steve, but Steve rejects him and keeps walking.

Confessional: "What a nerd." Steve says reading Dragon Ball Z.

"So, Marine, do you like hitting things?" Ciria asks as they walk together.

"Better; I like blowing stuff up!" Marine says looking insane.

"Oh. My. God." Ciria says looking at Marine. "Me two!"

Confessional: "I like this girl." Ciria says stretching.

"Me three!" Steve shouts, as both girls sock him in the face.

"Why were we never friends?" Marine asks.

"I guess we never really crossed paths. I mean, I hardly even remember Total Endurance." Ciria tells her.

"Agreed. It was stressful, and freezing. Plus I was with that little prick Aaron, who everyone seemed to hate. It was just a horrible situation made worse." Marine says sighing. "On a happier note, what did you do with your money?"

"Well!" Mark says running in between the two of them. "If you want to know what I did with the money-"

"We all know the story..." Lauren says catching up with them. "You went to Disney Land or something."

"First off!" Mark says getting in Lauren's face. "It was Disney WORLD. Are you stupid or something?"

The girls then team up to beat up Mark.

Confessional: "I love how all the girls are stronger then the guys. Even Muta's stronger then Kabran!" Coco says laughing, as the confessional gets squashed.

Outside the confessional, it shows Kabran and Muta in a huge pick up truck, with hot coco and the radio on, passing the other contestants.

"What the?" Marine says looking at it.

"Coco, your not the only one who can defy logic and gravity!" Muta says driving the truck up a cliff. "So can *dramatic music* WalMart!"

"What can't WalMart do?" Ciria shouts.

"Decide who lives and dies!" Muta says as he goes up the side of the mountain (literally).

"I can decide that!" Coco says from under the rubble.

Squashed Confessional: "Help... me..." Coco says trying to get out.

"Should we help him?" Steve says looking worried.

Everyone looks at each other, and laughs.

"NAH!"

"...I...will...get...you...back...for...this..." Coco says as the rubble falls.

Coco is then found ahead on a mule.

"Didn't you just like die?" Ciria asks.

"Nope, I have clones." Coco says on the mule.

"So you'll never no which one is the real me." says another Coco from behind the group.

"So why do you have interns do all the work?" Marine asks, pointing to a group of interns trying to fix the confessoinal.

"A clone of Coco is just as good as the original." Coco (1) says from the mule.

"Agreed!" they all say in unision.

Half rebuild Confessional: "And I thought that ONE was bad enough." Ciria says freaking out.

"ANYWAY!" Mark says going inbetween the girls again. "Back to what I did with the money."

-1 hour later-

"And that's how I saved a kids life." Mark says serious.

Everyone burts out laughing, even the injured Karma (who is miles away by now).

"Yeah right!" Lauren says laughing.

"Not even WalMart can do that!" Muta shouts from above them.

"And WalMart can do alot." Ciria says.

"Not as much as I can..." Coco says annoyed.

"But, but..." Mark says trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, like YOU flew on a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Who would believe that?" Troy asks while laughing.

Mark shrugs and keeps walking.

"He's more of a man then you'll ever be." Ciria says to Troy.

"And you're more of a man then I'll ever be!" Troy says laughing.

"YOU LITTLE!"

Troy as then seen with the medical staff (made up of Coco clones).

"I meant it as a compliment!" Troy says getting another full body cast.

Confessional: "Something about him just makes me want to break his cute, sexy, little muscular body into tiny little pieces." Ciria says.

Troy now is on the mule with Coco (we think, we honostly don't know if the real ones even there) while the rest are walking.

"Are we there yet?" Steve asks.

"No. Now shut up. Or I'll kill you." Coco says turning round.

"You wouldn't do that! I'm the comic relief!" Steve tells Coco.

"We have Troy." Coco says.

"Yay! Wait..." Troy says thinking.

"I'm hotter."

"That's debeatable." Ciria says.

"Hey!" Troy says finally getting the joke. "Hey." he says winking at Ciria.

Confessional: "Never again! But hey, the Troy can't help himself from flirting." Troy says smiling. "I'm single! Man, I hate being single..."

"But... I'm Steve." Steve says.

"And this is Mr. Shotgun." One of the Coco clones says holding a gun.

"You can't shoot me on live tv!"

"Or can I?" the Coco clone says.

"I decide who lives and who dies." Coco says putting a thumb down.

The clone fires the gun.

"AGHHH!" Steve says jumping in the arms of Lauren, who drops him on his head, hard.

"It was blanks!" Coco says laughing on the mule with Troy.

"Not funny..." Steve says getting up.

"So, back to are conversation, what did you do with the money Ciria?" Marine asks trying to get everyone back on track.

"Well, if you really want to know, I-" Ciria starts saying.

"If it's illegal, it's not tv safe." Cocos says from his mule.

"And guns are?" Ciria asks.

"Yep." Coco says smiling.

"So... how much longer are we going to keep walking?" Ciria asks.

"Well nothing happens unless another team is eliminated." Coco says.

"Look!" Marine says pointing to the ledge. "Disney World!"

"DISNEY WORLD?" Mark says, grabbing Ciria, and jumping over the side of the ledge.

"MARRRRKKKKKKKKK!" Ciria shouts as they fall.

There's a large bang.

"You're boobs broke the fall!" Mark shouts from below.

Confessional: "As much as Ciria and I bonded" Marine says looking at the camera "nothing is stopping me from winning this redemption challenge.

"Will be right back folks!" Coco says.

"Are we there yet?" Steve asks.


End file.
